NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: HARUHI Y TAMAKI TERMINANA DE COMUN ACUERDO, ÉL SE HA ENAMORADO DE NUEVO Y AHORA ELLA HARA TODO LO QUE ESTE A SU ALCANCE PARA IMPEDIR ESA BODA
1. Chapter 1

_**NO CREÍ QUE TERMINARIA ASÍ **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA ALGO EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO" **_

_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASÍ QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_

_**ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO! y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS **_

_**CAPITULO 1 **_

Después del festival escolar, y de haber salvado al host club los chicos continúan sus actividades en este, claro sin descuidar sus estudios

Un año después y con Honey y Mori ya graduados, las cosas en el club no son las mismas pues ahora no cuentan con la dulzura y la seriedad de estos chicos

Las cosas entre Tamaki y Haruhi van bastante bien, los gemelos ya superaron el enamoramiento que tenían por la chica, siendo Kyouya el único que sigue enamorado de la chica claro, aparte de Tamaki, guardando una leve esperanza de que la chica pueda verlo mas que como un amigo, su mejor amigo

Han pasado dos años, Haruhi y los gemelos están por graduarse, Kyouya y Tamaki después de su graduación se dedicaron a los negocios familiares, siendo el primero por fin el sucesor de su padre tomando el mando completo de las empresas, Tamaki por su parte aprende junto a su padre y su abuela todo lo relacionado con los negocios siendo por fin aceptado por esta ultima como parte de su familia, ambos por supuesto intercalando estas actividades con la Universidad

El día de la graduación ha llegado y ante los nervios de la chica su novio la tranquiliza prometiéndole un lindo viaje, a esta no le entusiasma mucho la idea y le aclara que no esta así por la celebración, si no que es por las locuras que querrán hacer los gemelos con ella, provocando que al chico le resbale una gotita por la cabeza estilo anime

La celebración fue emotiva, Tamaki fue el único que lloro, para este día tan especial Honey y Mori estaban presentes para acompañar a sus amigos, muy cambiados los chicos viéndose mas maduro Mori y extrañamente Honey también, felicitan a los tres chicos para después ir a un lindo restaurant a celebrar

Recordando momentos vividos en el club los chicos se divierten demasiado dándoles las 2 de la madrugada, hora en que deciden marcharse ya que al siguiente día los mayores tendrán que marcharse a continuar sus estudios

Han pasado tres años mas, Haruhi estudia para ser una gran abogada, los gemelos están en una escuela de modas, preparándose para ser los mejores diseñadores, mientras el resto se dedica a los negocios familiares de lleno, volviendo a estar juntos y viéndose constantemente

Un joven en su Ferrari 430-spider de color negro llega al edificio de departamentos donde su amada vive, la noticia que tiene que darle no será del todo agradable a ella, nervioso da unos golpes a la puerta para ser rápidamente recibido por Ranka que a pesar de los años de noviazgo con su hija todavía no puede verlo con buenos ojos

-Ah! Eres tú – dice el padre muy enojado

-Buenas tardes, Ranka – saluda el joven amablemente pensando cuando será el día que lo vea de una manera mas amable , el joven espera fuera mientras escucha como su suegro llama a su hija, saliendo ella después de unos minutos

-Hola, Tamaki! – lo recibe con un cálido y corto beso en los labios

-Hola!, ven – tomándola de la mano – caminemos un poco, quieres?

Aceptando la chica caminan en silencio hasta un parque cerca de donde ella vive, llegando hasta un gran árbol los chicos se sientan bajo la sombra de este, Haruhi nota a su novio muy silencioso y hasta un tanto nervioso, así sin rodeos rompe el silencio

-Te sucede algo? – pregunta mirándolo a los ojos directamente

-Este….si, no se como empezar

-Sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo

-Pues, mira, sabes que lo que mas quiero en este mundo, aparte de a ti, es poder ver a mi madre – la chica cree saber por donde va la platica

-Lo se, Tamaki

-Pues bien, he logrado convencer a mi abuela para ver a mi madre

-Te iras? – pregunta temerosa la chica

-No quisiera dejarte, por eso… te pido que vengas conmigo! Los dos juntos en Francia, seguirás tus estudios allá, y te aseguro que a mi madre le encantaras, piénsalo por favor – mirándola ahora con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-Lo pensare…

Y así después de unas horas el chico regresa a su casa a la joven, esta entra directo a su habitación

-Que hare? No quiero dejarlo….pero eso significa que mi padre estará solo, y no quiero dejarlo! – su padre detrás de la puerta escucha todo, sabe que si le pregunta directamente, ella no le dirá nada para no preocuparlo así que decide hablarle a él

En la mansión Ootori un joven concentrado en unos papeles recibe una llamada telefónica

-Diga? Oh! Ranka, como esta? Entiendo, averiguare que pasa – cortando la llamada el chico solo piensa en una cosa….llamar a Tamaki

Después de una charla sin importancia, que el chico provoco, y conociendo a su rubio amigo no tardaría en contarle lo que sucedió con su novia

-Le pedí a Haruhi que viaje conmigo a Francia! – dice muy feliz el chico, un escalofrió corrió por la espalda del chico de lentes – Mi abuela ha aceptado por fin que vea a mi madre y le ofrecí a ella estudiar allá

-Que te respondió ella? – con la esperanza de que la chica no haya aceptado

-Que lo pensaría, tu que piensas Kyouya? Aceptará?

-No lo se amigó, la verdad no lo se – le responde muy pensativo

Al día siguiente, la joven le avisa a su padre que saldrá un momento, caminado por las calles ve que a la par de ella va un coche lujoso

-Hola Kyouya! – saluda al joven

-Sube! Demos un paseo – abriéndole la puerta, la joven entra al Audi e-tron spyder gris, no acostumbrándose aun a los lujos de sus amigos

Conduciendo por las calles en silencio llegan a un restaurant, sentados en un lugar apartado el joven comienza a preguntar

-Y bien, Tamaki ya me conto – comenzando el chico con la platica, ve como la chica desvía la mirada, conociéndola, algo le preocupa – No quieres irte con él?

-No es eso. Ay Kyouya! Ayúdame por favor! – tomando al chico de las manos, sintiendo este un escalofrió

-Que te sucede, dime – la invita a continuar, tomándose unos minutos la chica comienza a hablar

-Mira, no es que no quiera irme, es solo que no quiero dejar a mi padre – bajando la mirada – además no me gustaría cambiarme de universidad estando por graduarme, no es bueno el cambio y tu lo sabes

-Lo se, te entiendo – guardando silencio para que la chica continúe

-Y pues decidí no irme con él

-Estas segura? – que demonios estoy preguntando! Esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que aprovechar que él se ira, así me ganare poco a poco el corazón de ella, pensaba el chico

-Si, y no se sinceramente como vamos a continuar con esta relación, sé que la distancia nos va a alejar

-Pero te sientes decidida a no ir?

-Si, no voy a dejar a mi padre – le responde la chica decidida

Por la noche, el de lentes le cuenta a Ranka todo lo que hablo con ambos, sintiéndose el mayor un poco aliviado al saber que su hija no se ira

A la mañana siguiente, Tamaki visita a su novia, llegando como siempre a su casa y siendo recibido por su suegro como siempre

-Ah, eres tú – le dice Ranka y gritando a su hija, esta sale y toma de la mano al rubio llevándolo en silencio al parque donde estuvieron anteriormente

-Has pensado en lo que te dije? – comienza el chico a preguntar ansioso sentándose bajo el mismo árbol

-Si, y lo mejor seria que….yo me quedara – sintiéndose un poco triste, espera la reacción de este

-Me lo temía, no se porque presentía que esto sucedería, Haruhi…has pensado en que será de nuestra relación? Me gustaría decirte que no iré a Francia, pero en verdad quiero ver a mi madre!

-Te entiendo, en verdad, y pues no, no he pensado en lo que sucederá con nosotros, aunque debo confesarte que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan Tamaki

-Te propongo esto, terminamos nuestra relación, yo calculo que estaré por allá como cuatro años, quiero convivir con ella todo este tiempo, sigue con tu vida sal con chicos conoce gente nueva y si después de esos cuatro años, tu estas aun disponible y nuestros sentimiento están intactos, volveré por ti y nos casaremos…que dices?

-No lo se, es muy drástico lo que haremos … no te parece?

-Si Haruhi, pero si continuamos con una relación a distancia, terminaremos mal, y créeme prefiero tenerte como amiga ahora que odiándonos toda la vida – tomando las manos de la joven el chico sigue – te amo con toda mi alma y no soportaría perderte totalmente, entiéndeme!

-Este bien, se hará como tú digas – acercándose al chico para abrazarlo, sintiéndose muy triste por tener que dejarlo, lo extrañara, lo sabe

Dejando a la joven en su casa esta se lanza a sus brazos derramando unas cuantas lagrimas como despedida mientras el chico la toma de la barbilla depositando un dulce beso en los labios de la joven, recordándole lo mucho que la ama, el chico se despide con la promesa de llamarle lo mas que pueda

La joven en su habitación llora en silencio por ese rubio que logra sacarle risas divertidas por sus tontas ocurrencias

A la mañana siguiente Haruhi busca a su mejor amigo, con la esperanza de que este le ayude con el dolor que siente, haciéndola pasar directamente a su habitación debido a la confianza que hay la chica se sienta en la pequeña sala que tiene el joven, totalmente en silencio Kyouya ve como Haruhi derrama lagrimas silenciosas, acercándose levanta el rostro de la chica con su mano

-Por como te veo, has hablado con él, cierto? – asintiendo solo con la cabeza la chica sin poder hablar, a lo que el joven solo puede ayudarle a levantarse y abrazarla fuertemente – Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya veras como pasa demasiado rápido el tiempo y cuando vuelva será todo como antes, ya lo veras

-No lo se! Tengo tanto miedo Kyouya - le dice la joven con su rostro enterrado en su pecho – y si nada es como antes?

-Lo será! Ya lo veras – le asegura su mejor amigo

Y así un mes después la inminente despedida se dio, en el aeropuerto los amigos despiden al rubio sintiéndose deprimido por no ver a su Haruhi allí para despedirlo

En el estacionamiento, en un Audi gris, la castaña espera por su mejor amigo, llorando desconsolada, cuando siente que abren la puerta y siente como alguien se sienta a su lado abrazándola, ella, solo puede recostar su rostro en el pecho del joven, Kyouya da la orden de marcharse a la mansión

Al llegar la ayuda a bajar, ella aun esta mal y eso le preocupa pues no ve de que manera le puede ayudar

Así, entre llamadas del rubio a la castaña pasan los años, uniéndose mas a sus amigos, soportando las locuras de los gemelos que intentan darle ahora una apariencia mas seria y femenina pues como toda abogada debe dejar esa costumbre de no importarle la apariencia y la diferencia del genero, Kyouya y Haruhi se han vuelto los mejores amigos que se haya visto y aunque el pelinegro considere al rubio aun su mejor amigo, es con la castaña con la que ha convido mucho mas, creciendo cada día mas el amor que el de lentes siente por ella

En Francia, un joven ve por la ventana de su habitación el panorama que tiene frente a él, pensando en como le dará la noticia a la castaña, siente unos delicados brazos rodeando su pecho desnudo

-Todo bien, cariño? – le pregunta con dulce voz una joven bellísima, rubia, de piel blanca, ojos azul claro, estatura mediana, cubriendo su cuerpo solo con la sabana de la cama

-Si, mi amor – volteando para quedar frente a ella – todo bien – sonriéndole amorosamente la toma en sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama y amarla nuevamente con toda la pasión que ella despierta en él

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NO CREÍ QUE TERMINARIA ASÍ **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA ALGO EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO" **_

_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASÍ QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_

_**ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO! PERDONEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS**_

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

En un restaurant de lujo, dos amigos disfrutan de las delicias que el sitio les ofrece, comiendo en silencio, el chico de lentes no puede apartar la mirada de su amiga, a lo largo de estos cuatro años la joven mujer ha dejado atrás su figura algo plana dando paso a una mujer de curvas bellas y delicadas, mientras que el chico si así era un joven bastante guapo, ahora con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Japón

-Te llamo el señor del Asahi Shimbun?

-Déjame ver – tomando de su bolso su teléfono celular, la joven revisa su registro de llamadas – es por la entrevista o quieres que salga con él? – le dice un tanto bromista, provocando risas en su amigo, en lo que checa su buzon de voz

-Por Dios, es por la entrevista, tu no sabes que hacer con él – riendo de nuevo, pero notando a la chica bastante seria

" Hola Haruhi, soy Tamaki, han pasado….meses de la ultima vez que hablamos – entre risas nerviosas - así que quiero hablar contigo, llamame, estoy en Chicago por negocios, en hotel Rick creo que estoy ….en fin llamame a la hora que sea, es importante "

-Quien es? No me digas – alzando su mano frente a ella - Es Tamaki, no? – viendo en ella una gran sonrisa

-Si, era él, se escuchaba muy desesperado – dice extrañada por el tono de voz del rubio – Será que ya va a regresar? – dice muy emocionada dejando al chico de pronto muy callado

-Hey! Que te ocurre? No te da gusto?

-Por supuesto – mentira, el tenia la esperanza de que el rubio conociera a alguien allá y se olvidara de su amiga – sabes que extraño a ese cabeza hueca – riendo los dos recordando a su amigo

-Lo extraño tanto! – con esto rompiendo un poco el mal trecho corazón del pelinegro – el prometió regresar a casarse conmigo

-Que te sucede? Te quedaste de pronto muy callado – la joven lo ve con preocupación en su mirada

-No pasa nada, de veras – sonriéndole

En casa, la chica escucha de nuevo el buzón de voz dejado por su rubio, así marcando el numero del hotel la chica nerviosa espera escuchar la voz de su amado

-Hola, Hotel Rick

-Hola, le hablo al señor Tamaki Sou, pero ya que es tarde le dejare un mensaje

-Un momento por favor - espera por unos minutos cuando escucha del otro lado de la línea

-Diga?

-Tamaki? – nerviosa la chica no sabe que mas decir

-Hola Haruhi, que gusto oir tu voz, he estado intentando llamarte, pero hasta ahora tuve un poco mas de tiempo, como estas?

-Bien, me entrevistaran del periódico Asahi Shimbun

-En serio! Felicidades, he escuchado como te vas dando nombre tu sola, estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias! Tamaki….regresaras?

-De eso quería hablarte, Haruhi yo…..

-Aun recuerdo lo que dijiste …..

-De eso quería hablarte…..

-Así? – emocionada la joven

-Conoci a alguien – la joven no puede creer lo que escucha

-Vaya eso es genial – con la voz entre cortada

- Haruhi, nunca me había sentido así por nadie

-En serio? – sintiendo como su corazón se va rompiendo en mil pedazos – eso es genial, no habias estado saliendo con nadie desde el grandísimo error que cometiste al salir con Ecleir

-Haruhi, quiero que la conozcas, eres mi mejor amiga, la única – riendo divertido – tiene 23 años, estudia literatura, se llama Camille, te va a agradar , es muy hermosa y muy simpática, su padre es un importante hombre de negocios y su madre tiene una casa de modas, son gente sencilla a pesar de su posición social

-Oh! Conoces a sus padres ya? – a lo que el joven respondio naturalmente un si

-Haruhi, nos vamos a casar el Domingo – la chica intenta tomar asiento en su cama pero cae el suelo estrepitosamente

-Tamaki, es lunes! Como es posible que te cases el Domingo?

-Bueno, todo empieza mañana, será una boda de cuatro días, los chicos me avisaron que llegaran el mismo Domingo, pero a ti, te necesito ya, quiero que seas mi madrina de honor!

-Ese honor debe de ser de Kyouya, es tu mejor amigo! – la chica quiere convencerlo pues ella no podría soportar verlo tan de cerca casandose con otra que no sea ella – además, no crees que es muy rápido?

-Rapido? Haruhi, es la mujer de mi vida! No puedo esperar mas para hacerla mi esposa! Entiendeme por favor

-Tamaki yo…

-Haruhi, te necesito aquí a mi lado desde mañana, si no estas aquí, no se que podría pasar

-Pero…

-Ven por favor…por favor

-Por favor.. quiero presentartela – Haruhi ya no sabe que mas decir

A la mañana siguiente una muy nerviosa Haruhi es conducida por su mejor amigo al aeropuerto

-Haruhi, tomemos algo antes de que te vayas, conseguiré un vuelo para mas tarde

Caminando por los pasillos apurados, el pelinegro trata de calmar un poco a su amiga

-No, no, no , tengo exactamente cuatro días para impedir la boda, robarme al novio y no tengo idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer, me amo a mi por 7 años! 7 años! Y ella lo conoce que…5 segundos, si, tendrá millones y será la mujer perfecta para él, así que no sientas pena por Miss Perfeccion francesa – el chico solo la ve triste, no notando ella su mirada – No quiero perderlo Kyouya, lo recuperare – y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marcha a la sala de espera

-Espero que no cometas locuras – dice para si mismo el de lentes al ver como entra apurada

Llegando al aeropuerto de Chicago sale la chica un poco nerviosa, siendo esta su primera salida de casa, viendo a todos lados en busca de cierto rubio, lo ve que se acerca a paso apresurado buscándola, sus miradas se cruzan, se sonríen alegremente corriendo a su encuentro, ambos chocan y riendo divertidos

-Puedes creer lo que hago?

-Claro que no, pero eres Tamaki Sou, la persona mas impulsiva que he conocido

Tamaki voltea hacia atrás de él para poder ver como una joven bellísima se detiene, esperándolos con un carrito para equipaje, acomodándose su vestido recto color amarillo y su mascada de flores en el cuello, bastante nerviosa, cruzando sus miradas ambas mujeres, la rubia se acerca con una gran sonrisa y estando frente a ella Haruhi extiende su mano, pero ella solo se lanza a darle un abrazo sorprendiendo a la castaña

-Ahora si todo es perfecto – dice la joven muy sonriente – desde que conoci a Tamaki no he dejado de escuchar maravillas de Haruhi, yo… nunca he tenido una hermana Haruhi! – ambas sonríen, la castaña muy nerviosa y sorprendida

En el coche de la rubia es esta la que conduce, teniendo de copiloto a la castaña mientras el rubio esta sentado en la parte trasera de coche, a toda velocidad Haruhi se empieza a poner nerviosa

-Tengo que pedirte un monstruoso favor – comienza a hablar la rubia

-Disculpa?

-Mi mejor amiga Temperance se destroso la pelvis bailando en Hawaii en semana santa …..se mi madrina – volteando a ella

-QUE?! – Harhi a estas alturas se sostiene hasta con la uñas por la velocidad con la que conduce la rubia – no prefieres una dama honor, soy alguien a quien conociste hace 20 minutos! – dice muy nerviosa al ver como esquiva a todos los carros

-Mis damas son las únicas dos parientes de menos de 40 años, Oh! Mi salida! – sin esperársela, Camille se atraviesa a lo ancho de la carretera para salir por una lateral - tengo cuatro días para convertirte en mi mejor amiga – le dice muy sonriente a una casi verde Haruhi, ya es tiempo de te esfuerces por intimar conmigo – sonriendo Haruhi mas nerviosa aun

Mas tarde en una tienda de novias las chicas preparan todo para el vestido de dama de honor que utilizara Haruhi, midiéndose un vestido completamente entallado hasta la cadera para seguir con algo de vuelo hasta los pies en color lila, de tirantes cruzando por el cuello, la encargada le toma medidas para verificar que este todo en orden

-Le gusta el color? – pregunta la encargada a la novia

-Es perfecto para ella!

-Ajustare aquí – dice levantando un poco los tirantes para resaltarle un poco el área del busto

-Los gemelos me mataran por no usar sus diseños! – dice para si misma la joven

-Subire un poco aquí – señalando el área de la falda – no queremos que tropiece

Haruhi no aparta la mirada de la novia, esta dándose cuenta le sonríe nerviosa

-Prefieres el amarillo?

-No! Yo creí que las damas irían del mismo color – responde la joven apenada

-Tu no, Tamaki me mataria si no resaltaras

-Que otras cosas te dijo él? – pregunta queriendo saber lo que su loco ex amor le pudo haber dicho

-Pues, odias las fiestas de sociedad – comienza levantándose para pararse frente a ella – no crees en que las mujeres deban llamar la atención por su apariencia, no te gustan las cosas femeninas, los vestidos las faldas prefieres la comodidad de un traje de saco y pantalón a una falda y una blusa que hagan resaltar tus atributos

-Tamaki y yo no eramos compatibles

-Eso es lo que él dijo – dejando a la chica sorprendida, pues jamas pensó que eso seria detonante para que su relación terminara

-Al principio creí que era como tu, pero poco a poco fue mostrando su verdadero yo, un inimaginable personaje - riendo divertida – eso fue lo que me enamoro, su forma de ser, su imaginación tan alocada, su dulzura, todo – Haruhi no soportando escuchar mas decide entrar al probador, habiendo terminado los arreglos se cambia de ropa, deteniéndose un poco para llamar a su amigo

-Kyouya, como crees que me siento, no deja de hablar de que esta muy enamorada de él, de sus planes a futuro, es tan soñadora e ingenua

-Por favor Haruhi, contrólate! – le dice el de lentes a la chica del otro lado del teléfono, escucha como tocan a puerta, y dando el paso se sorprende al ver entrar al rubio con su vestido

-Hola! Hola! – cubriéndose los pechos provocando risas por parte de él, soltando en el intento de cubrirse el celular

-Quieres que me de vuelta, perdón! – riendo mas divertido

-No eras la persona que yo esperaba! – le dice la chica cubriéndose con un pequeño abrigo que había

-Lo se, no quise aprovecharme – riendo nuevamente – eres un encanto – dice abriendo la puerta lentamente – así en ropa interior – dejando a la chica totalmente desubicada

-Haruhi! – escucha de repente, tomando el celular le contesta

-Kyouya, la hare talco – cortando la llamada

-Cuando te daras cuenta que es una obsecion para ti, Haruhi – se pregunta el de lentes

-Kyouya! – hablando en coro los gemelos demoniacos

-Hola chicos!

-Te sucede algo? Te notamos muy triste, que ocurre? – pregunatn en perfecta sincronización los gemelos

-Si Kyo ,te notamos mal, sabemos lo que sientes por nuestra amiga, no le has dicho aun nada? – pregunta dulcemente un rubio de ojos cafes

-Ella esta tratando de impedir la boda, como le podría yo salir con algo así? Es inútil, ella no me vera como algo mas que su mejor amigo

-Haruhi esta pasando por un momento difícil, se enamoro de Tamaki cuando se separaron, siempre pensó que lo tendría a su lado, lo sentía seguro aun y cuando no lo quería, pero cuando él decidió ir a ver a su madre y terminar la relacion, en ese momento ella debio sentir que se le caia el mundo, quizás pensó que no seria lo mismo sin él,pero tu siempre estuviste para ella, demostrándole que no lo neceistaba, te aseguro que ella esta interesada en ti, hasta creo que esta enamorada, pero es tanto su afán de separar a Tamaki de esa chica que no se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos – diciendo muy serio Mori

-Tu crees Mori? - a lo que el joven solo asiente con la cabeza, viendo a los demás chicos que al igual que el mas serio, asienten igual con una sonrisa – pero ella lloro muchísimo cuando él se fue, y además cuando recibió su llamada se notaba muy emocionada

-Nuestra amiga es muy despistada, no se da cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos, hemos notado como te mira, como te besa en la mejilla, no lo hace con nosotros, es muy diferente , ten paciencia Kyo, ya veras que al final tendrás un buen final

-Seria bueno si viajamos todos mañana? – pregunta el menor de los gemelos

-Porque lo dices Kaoru? – pregunta su gemelo

-Porque así podremos contener a Haruhi

-Ay que dejarla, es mejor que ella se de cuenta sola de lo que verdaderamente siente, no siempre estaremos ayudándole – dice Mori

_**CONTINUARA… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_

_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO " **_

_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_

_**ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO! Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **_

_**CAPITULO 3 **_

Despues de un intenso dia con los arreglos del vestido, ambas chicas se dirigen al hotel perteneciente a la familia de la rubia, a toda velocidad se estaciona bajandose y dirigiendose al asensor

-Donde iran de luna de miel? - pregunta la castaña muy interesada, pues comenzara con su plan

-Pues en eso estamos, el quiere ir a Egipto por su mania de concoer las piramides, pero a mi no me interesa mucho, yo quisiera ir a Grecia, es muy bonito he ido muchisimas veces y me encanta, al final estaremos viajando a Egipto, no quiero que se moleste

-Pues deberias convencerlo - le dice la castaña, creyendo que con eso provocara una discusion entre la pareja

-No lo hare, quiero estar con el ser amado, por eso es luna de miel - dejando a la chica sin mas armas para hablar

-Pues que suerte, solo una mujer fuerte soporta sus idioteces, es todo un festival de locas manias, sin duda sabes que es muy fantasioso

-Fantasioso? Por Dios! - rie divertida - cada vez que digo algo que no le gusta, se va a la esquina mas proxima se agacha y se pone extrañamente gris, tambien que se arregla demasiado para cenar, le gusta ir a los bares karaokes! No tengo buen oido! Imaginame, canto horrible,

-En serio? - la rubia sin querer le ha dado algo para aprovechar en su contra

-Camina de forma principesca - le dice la rubia lentamente

-Es su marca registrada...no la toques - le advierte la chica

-Besa delicioso - poniendose la castaña muy nerviosa por ese comentario

-No lo recuerdo bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo - le responde mas nerviosa aun, la rubia camina hacia el tablero del asensor y lo detiene poniendo mucho mas nerviosa a la castaña, la rubia la atrapa en una esquina no dejandola escapar

-Despues de dos semanas de catalogar sus defectos, tome una decisión que cambio mi vida, amar a Tamaki es amarlo de verdad con defectos y virtudes, me quiero casar con él - la chica intenta liberarse pero ella no se lo permite poniendo ahora sus brazos a cada lado de ella - solo tengo una duda, y esa eres tu - la chica queda en shock - siempre estaras presente, esa criatura que amo por tantos años

-La perfeccion suele cansar despues de un rato

-No es broma, tuve que afrontar todo lo competitivo en mi, despues de todo. Voy a sentir celos de ti toda mi vida ? Nuestros destinos siempre se cruzaran! Siempre hablara de ti

-Es natural! - tratando aun de escapar viendo a todos lados

-Y encontre la solucion - prestandole atencion ahora si la castaña - fue tan facil - sonriendole dulcemente - Ganaste!

-Me perdi de algo Camille? - pregunta extrañada

-Te tiene en un altar y a mi en sus brazos - le dice bajando sus brazos

Haruhi, aprovechando el momento corre al tablero a presionar el boton que la liberara totalmente de ella, al salir apurada choca con un mesero que pasada callendo ambos al piso, llamando la atencion de los presentes

-Dios mio, es la novia y la mujer que siempre le hara sombra! - dice una mujer algo mayor al acercarse a la aun tirada chica, la rubia se acerca a ella ayudandola a levantarse un poco apenada por lo que provoco

-Dijo algo indebido? Siempre a sido asi! - dice otra mujer algo mayor a la chica

-Somos las brujas vengativas - dice la primera

-Mas bien, somos muy coquetas! - riendo ambas mujeres, y poniendose una a cada lado de la castaña se la llevan dejando a Camille atrás

-Ya escogiste tu galan Haruhi? Por ser la dama de honor tienes derecho a escoger primero

-Al alto, moreno y mudo no...Es mio! - refiriendose a Mori la castaña solo piensa en lo que le espera a su amigo

-Yo quiero a uno de los gemelos...me lo comere a besos! Son tan adorables! - a la castaña le resbala una gotita estilo anime compadeciendo al gemelo que escogera

en eso y por obra de Dios según Haruhi llega una señora mayor a rescatarla del par de guacamayas

-Eres la Haruhi de Tamaki? - tomando sus manos - Soy Leonora, y mi apuesto hijo nuevo no te hizo justicia...eres hermosa! Mi esposo quiere que te llevemos con él, asi estaras con Tamaki, pero antes quiero presentarte a unas señoras mayores - y volteando a ver a las mujeres que dejaron atrás - si es que ya absorviste suficientes irreverencias

Mas tarde, Haruhi fue llevada al lugar donde Tamaki se divertia junto con el padre de su prometida y otras personas mas, ofreciendose a traer algunas bebidas a todos en lo que veian un aburrido partido de futbol americano, al regresar se hace notar provocando que el rubio se ponga de pie para ayudarle con la bandeja, la chica habilmente lo esuqiva preguntandole sensualmente si acaso insinuaba que era una torpe, el chico se sonroja un poco y la deja repartir las bebidas a todos los presentes, aprovechando él para presentarle a cada uno de los caballeros quienes solo le sonrien coquetamente, al llegar al padre de Camille ella presta mas atencion lo saluda cortesmente, para por fin finalizar con el hermano menor de la novia, Zackary, quien al verla quedo prendado de ella abrazandola y besandola muy cerca de sus labios, provocando que su rubio amigo se enfade un poco

-Ya basta Zack! - fingiendo risas, notandolo por supuesto Haruhi - aun lado!

-No le hagas caso Zack - le dice tomandolo del cuello - y no olvides que como hermano de la novia, deberas bailar una pieza conmigo

-Por favor Haruhi! Tu no bailas! No sabes! - dice Tamaki un poco sorprendido

-Yo se unos pasos que no conoces! - caminando sensualmente provocandolo, dejando asi la bandeja ya vacia en una mesa cercana, el rubio se pone de pie y se dirige hacia ella

-Donde quedo mi mejor amiga - le dice un tanto divertido

-Sigo siendolo Tamaki, solo que no me has visto en cuatro años - lo ve de una forma que causo que el rubio se sonrojara de nuevo

Mas tarde y alejados de los caballeros, los amigos platican un poco

-Te digo que algunas personas pueden ver tal perfeccion, que te aburre dia tras dias, año tras año

-Es lo que yo pensaba. Como puede gustar alguien tan perfecta? No puede gustar por mucho tiempo! - ella niega con la cabeza - pero en fin, tiene sus cualidades

-Asi? Como cuales? - pregunta interesada

-Cuando la acaricio, hasta en publico, no tengo que soltarla en seguida, me deja abrazarla todo lo que yo quiera - la chica se queda callada y desvia la riada - Que pasa?

-Nada!

-Oh si, lo olvidaba, no te gusta lo sentimental - sonriendo de lado - siempre te pones asi cuando ay algo sentimental

-No es verdad! - se defiende

-De acuerdo !

-Cuando tu y yo... este... estabamos juntos...tu...

-Si - le dice el rubio sin dudar

-Si que? - pregunta la chica

-Tu me empujabas cuando duraba mucho abrazandote - ella no esperaba esa respuesta

-Ya no soy asi! - riendo apenada - ya no soy la chica que solia ser

-En serio? - la chica asiente con la cabeza - Has tenido relaciones importantes que quieras contarme? - la chica duda un momento en decirle que lo habia estado esperando todo ese tiempo

-No se trata de que tan seria sea la relacion, Tamaki, lo que yo busco es...estar comoda con cosas sentimentales - el chico achica los ojos como no creyendole - y lo estoy - para despues sonreir ambos

En las empresas Ootori...

-Que estaras haciendo en estos momentos Haruhi? - se pregunta el chico de lentes desde su oficina

Mientras con los gemelos se crea una discusion...

-Tu seras el que acompañe a esa loca! - le dice Hikaru muy enojado

-No! Hermano no me puedes hacer esto! Haruhi dijo que esa loca quiere comerse a besos a uno de nosotros! No sere yo el que la acompañe - Kaoru le da la espalda a su hermano cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Vamos hermano, si lo haces te prometo que sere tu esclavo por una semana! - le ruega el mayor acercandose lentamente a él y tomandolo por los hombros lo voltea - veras que no sera tan malo, ademas, te prometo que estare cerca de ustedes para evitar que se propase contigo, si lo intenta, sufrira las consecuencias - haciendo una sonrisa diabolica provocando escalofrios en su hermano

Por la noche y ya en casa Kyouya recostado en su casa piensa en como hacerle ver a la chica que estaria mejor con él que con Tamaki, pensando en si es verdad lo que le dijo Mori, si es que ella lo ama y no se ha dado cuenta, el de lentes decide que es hora llegar con sus amigos y ayudarle a esa despistada castaña a darse cuenta quien es el verdadero dueño de su corazon

Mientras en Chicago, Haruhi convence a la pareja de ir a un bar, no muy convencida la rubia acepta, en el lugar sorprendida la rubia escucha a un chico hacer una pobre interpretacion de Rock DJ de Robin Williams, tratando de hacer esos pasos sexys que hace el cantante en el video, provocando risas en los clientes del lugar, poniendo mas nerviosa a la rubia y rogando silenciosamente que no se le ocurra a la castaña ponerla a cantar, mientras el rubio esta muy emocionado pues el lugar le encanto

-Como supiste de este lugar Haruhi? - pregunta el rubio saltando muy feliz

-El portero del hotel me dijo de este sitio - caminando a una mesa y tomando asiento los tres, tomando la mano de la novia le dice muy inocente - te juro que no sabia que era un karaoke - por su inocencia, Camille le cree

-Esto es fabuloso! Las dos mujeres mas importantes para mi estan juntas y en un sitio que me encanta !

Una mesera se les acerca a tomar su pedido de bebidas, pidiendo Haruhi y Tamaki unas margaritas sin hielo, mientras Camille solo una cerveza light, lo que deja a los jovenes un poc extrañados por el tipo de bebida, la castaña y el rubio se ponen a platicar animadamente dejando en segundo plano a la rubia que se comienza a incomodar, intenta meterse en la conversacion de los chicos pero ellos no le hacen caso, despues de un rato de bromear se dan cuenta de que la chica ha estado muy callada, Tamaki voltea a verla y se da cuenta que esta por arrancarse a llorar, Haruhi por su parte intenta hablar de la luna de miel, tratando de que ellos discutan al decirle que es mejor ir al lugar a donde ella quiere, el rubio se queda sin palabras y solo voltea a ver a su novia sospechando que ya le conto todo acerca del viaje y de que no se ponen de acuerdo, Haruhi sonriendo sin que se den cuenta se anota esa victoria, preguntando ahora donde viviran, Tamaki contesta que Japón mientras que al mismo tiempo la rubia contesta Francia, quedando otra vez en silencio el rubio no gustandole que ella no considere Japón como lugar de residencia, Haruhi en un intento de " ayudar a la chica " le dice que tiene que esperar a que termine sus estudios, llevandose una gran sorpresa al decirle la rubia que no seguria estudiando pues para ella lo mas importante es que esten juntos ambos, en eso para salvacion de la rubia se acerca a la mesa una mujer muy ebria pidiendole que cante, ella se niega nerviosa pero su novio insiste, Haruhi le dice que la deje en paz pues no le gusta cantar, pero él ignorando a su amiga levanta a su novia del asiento para que cante, sin mas remedio la rubia comienza a cantar desafinando horriblemente, acto que hizo sentir mal a su novio que hace lo posible por detenerla para que deje de humillarse pues ha escuchado a los demas clientes gritarle " que feo cantas ", mientras Haruhi de nuevo sonrie victoriosa, " ella canta, o aulla? " escucha Tamaki sintiendose mas mal de lo que obligo a hacer a su novia, para estas alturas Camille tiembla demasiado, lo que hace que todos dejen de gritarle cosas para aplaudirle animandola a continuar, Tamaki comienza a sonreir enternecido por lo que hacia la chica pues no le quitaba la vista al cantar como dedicandole " Evergreen " de Westlife a su novio, Haruhi dandose cuenta de eso comienza a sentirse un poco molesta, pero al ver como la chica ve a su amigo se da por vencida por esta cancion y sonrie resignada negando con la cabeza comenzando a aplaudir como todo los presentes del lugar, para al finalizar la cancion el chico darle un profundo beso a su novia

_**CONTINUARA... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI**

**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASDA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO "**

**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME**

**ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO! DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRFICAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

Ya en su habitacion del hotel Haruhi piensa detalladamente todo lo que sucedio, llegando a la conclusion de que esa chica es tremenda rival para ella, pues haber dejado los estudios por él para estar siempre a su lado sin desarrollarse en algo que a ella le guste, tener que viajar y asistir a cenas de negocios acompañandolo, es algo que no se toma a la ligera, ella no lo aguantaria mucho, esa chica le agrada y ya no se siente tan segura de seguir luchando por el amor de Tamaki, aunque... ella lo ama! O no?

En Japon...

-Ya sabes como es Tamaki, eres su padrino de bodas tienes que acceder a todo lo que él pida - le dice un cansado Hikaru  
-Ni lo piensen, ademas fui su padrino solo porque Camille tomo a Haruhi como dama de honor! Yo no deberia de estar haciendo estas ridiculeces! - dice enfadado el de lentes  
-Vamos Kyo, mejor preparemos todo para partir, ellos nos ha de estar esperando - le dice dulcemente Honey  
-Aunque no me convence del todo, dejare listos los pendientes en la empresa para no verme en la necesidad de regresar a resolver algun incidente - un poco convencido Kyoya se marcha para alistar todo, planeando meticulosamente como hacerle ver a esa despistada lo que él siente por ella  
-Creen que estara bien? - pregunta Kaoru preocupado  
-Si, esta es una prueba que tienen que pasar esos dos, Tamaki ha escogido y a Haruhi no le quedara otra mas que aceptar los sentimientos de él, y para eso Kyouya estara a su lado - dice Mori quien extrañamente se ha vuelto muy conversador con los demas - es solo cuestion de tiempo para que todo se arregle  
-Me asustas Mori - dicen sincronizadamente los gemelos abrazandose a si mismos temblando

Mientras en Chicago, la castaña decide continuar con su plan, recordando lo que su rubio amigo le dijo

FLASH BACK

-Donde viviran? - pregunta la castaña - seria lindo de tu parte quedarte en Francia, alli estan sus padres , tu madre, ella podria seguir con sus estudios y tu podrias poner la oficina central alli, seguro a tu abuela no le molestaria  
-No, a ella no se le ocurriria eso, no la conoces - dice muy seguro el rubio, dejandola a ella con un nuevo plan

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso es! - levantandose la chica muy sonriente - esta vez sera la definitiva

Al dia siguiente la chica se prepara para salir a buscar a la rubia y poner en marcha su nuevo plan

-No hemos decidio aun, aunque si te soy sincera me gustaria que fuera en Francia, alli estan mis padres, pero no, si él decide irse a Japón yo como su esposa tendre que acompañarlo! - resuelve muy segura ella  
-Pues si, pero entonces donde quedarian tus deseos! Tus ilusiones! Tus sueños! Seras siempre la mujer detras de Tamaki Sou, nunca seras Camille la esposa de Tamaki, me explico? Ademas, tendra el apoyo de tus padres si se quedan en Francia, él podria ayudarle a entrar mas rapido con empresarios importantes  
-De eso hemos hablado mi padre y yo  
-No me soprende la verdad  
-Y tu crees que Tamaki aceptara?  
-Pues es algo que le conviene, su abuela lo acepto por fin en su familia, asi que para demostrarle a ella que si puede con todo el negocio tendra que aceptar la ayuda de tu padre, fijate bien, le pediremos a tu padre que hable con él, que sea nuestro complice en esto, asi seguro que Tamaki no se negara a un favor pedido por él... que diga que necesita que conozca a unos empresarios importantes, con la excusa de que es para que se abra paso por fin en Francia, eso lo amarrara ahi un buen rato, a partir de ese momento tu te encargaras de convencerlo para que se queden definitivamente  
-Se dara cuenta Haruhi - la rubia empieza a dudar, pero la castaña no se la dejara tan facil  
-Ni unos meses van a pasar cuando el agradecera el que lo hayan tomado en cuenta, tendra nuevos contactos, nuevos negocios, y su abuela estara satisfecha con su trabajo, ademas el plus! tendra a su madre!  
-La conoces? - pregunta la rubia  
-No, aun no tengo el placer de conocerla, pero seguro en su boda lo hare - sonriendole a la rubia dejandola mas tranquila

Y asi, en un lujoso restaurante la castaña llega bellamente vestida con un conjunto de falda y blusa en color negro y zapatillas de tacon alto en charol negro su cabello recogido en alto dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos y maquillada tenuemente dandole una apariencia mas juvenil

-Te ves bella! - la recibe el rubio poniendose de pie como un caballero y retirandole la silla para que se siente la castaña, la rubia le sonrie nerviosa, Tamaki voltea a ver a su prometida - ahora niña, vas tu... para que nos citaste aqui  
-Pues veras... - la chica esta sumamente nerviosa - es que mi padre quiere que conozcas a unas personas, para que entres de lleno a los negocios en Francia, son personas sumamente importantes - el chico de pronto se pone demasiado serio - te ayudara el conocerlos - duda en continuar, pero con una mirada de apoyo de la castaña lo hace - seria demasiado bueno para ti, cambias por unos meses tu oficina central, haces unos cuantas inversiones para darte a conocer, mi padre te ayudaria...tu abuela de seguro estaria mas que feliz por lo que harias! piensalo, seria genial! No crees? Tu madre estaria a tu lado! Solo unos meses, talvez 6 - el chico bastante molesto voltea a ver a su amiga  
-Y tu...ya lo sabias? - pregunta el rubio  
-Creo que deberias escucharla Tamaki - le dice demasiado tranquila - es su vida tambien, no pienses solo en ti  
-Vaya! - dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa asustando un poco a las jovenes - quieres decirme que todo esto se le ocurrio de pronto a tu padre? - pregunta acercandose a su rostro - Porque no eres sincera por un momento " amor "  
-Soy muy sincera! De pronto es mi deber dejar de estudiar? Olvidar mi familia? Mi carrera? Todas las cosas que he planeado? - le dice muy segura de si misma  
-Ya, ya! - le responde un poco alterado - No crei que estuviera hechando a perder tus planes - exagerando en el movimiento de sus manos - Me alegra saber esto ahora antes de cometer la estupides de casrame contigo!  
-Que quieres decir con eso? - pregunta nerviosa  
-Que es lo que quieres que haga?! Camille! Entiendo muy bien que el cambio te da miedo, lo que no puedo creer es que veas todo esto como un sacrificio y que ahora trates de manipular las cosas a tu beneficio!  
-Tamaki, pero es una oportunidad de entrar en el mundo de los negocios en Europa! - le dice Haruhi tratando de ayudar a la rubia  
-De pronto te parece bien? No eras tu la que llorabas porque me apartaria de tu lado? - volteando a verla - No quiero obligarte a nada - ahora dirigiendose a la rubia -  
-Si es asi como lo vez ... - ya con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Asi es como lo veo! Me mentiste al decirme que me siguirias, que tratarias de acostumbrarte, era todo una mentira! Este era el plan?! Llegando la fecha inventarias algun pretexto para retenerme alla? Asi no son las cosas Camille! - comenzando a llamar la atencion de las demas personas en el restaurante - Eso es lo mucho que dices amarme?!  
-Te amo! - llorando desconsolada - Hare lo que tu quieras!  
-No se trata de lo que yo quiera! No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no desees! Entiendelo Camille!  
-Tamaki! Me ira contigo a Japón! De verdad! Si estamos juntos todo estara bien! - tomando las manos de él  
-Lo siento Camille, estaras mejor sin mi - dice el joven ya un poco mas calmado levantandose de su silla para marcharse pero es detenido por la rubia que tomandolo del brazo lo sienta de nuevo mientras llora desesperadamente  
-No Tamaki! Me equivoque! Perdoname! Olvida lo que dije - Haruhi solo los ve en silencio sintiendose un poco mal por todo lo que provoco - No sabia lo que decia, tu y yo ya habiamos quedado y me heche para atras, no fue justo, perdoname! Tienes que perdonarme - el rubio se acerca mas a ella y la abraza consolandola - Olvida que dije todo eso! Por Dios si te pierdo me morire!  
-Perdoname linda! - abrazandola mas fuerte - Perdon! Todo esta bien, ya no llores! - y asi la castaña ve a la pareja de rubios abrazados y piensa si es el fin de su plan

A punto de partir, los chicos estan reunidos en la oficina de las empresas Ootori esperando que salga el de lentes de una junta importante de ultima hora cuando escuchan el telefono sonar y la contestadora responder

" Kyouya! Contesta maldita sea,ella me traiciono! No es para él, Tamaki y yo nos complementamos! Nos merecemos! Se me acaba el tiempo y todas las ideas tramposas, llegue al colmo de mi paciencia, Kyouya ayudame a pensar en algo, estoy desesperada! No puedo perderlo! Porfavor! "

-Esa era...Haruhi? - preguntan los gemelos demoniacos  
-Tal parece que ha llegado a su limite de cordura - responde Honey un poco triste al escuchar a su amiga  
-Sabiamos que esto sucederia, me preguto que hara Kyouya  
-Nada! - responde el de lentes entrando a la oficina  
-Escuchaste el mensaje? - le pregunta Kaoru  
-Esta demasiado alterada! - le dice Hikaru  
-Lo se, pero no puedo ayudarla, ella no entendera razones, suficiente he hablado con ella en estos dias y parece no querer escucharme sigue con su absurdo plan para separarlos  
-Sera mejor apurarnos a llegar a su lado - les dice Mori saliendo de la oficina seguido por un triste Honey  
-Esto sera mas dificil de lo que creiamos - les dice a los gemelos

Al dia siguiente, en su habitacion de hotel, la castaña despues de haberse bebido todo el mini bar duerme boca abajo en su cama cuando es despertada por unos golpes escandalosos en su puerta, tambaleandose, se levanta para atender el llamado, al abrir la puerta se lleva una gran impresion

-Kyouya! - grita la chica abrazando a su amigo que es con el unico con el que se permite ser mas emotiva, mientras el de lentes solo la ve con una sonrisilla burlona en su rostro  
-Que demonios te pusiste en el rostro? - la chica reacciona rapidamente y corre al baño para asearse un poco, pues entre su borrachera se unto una extraña crema - pareces un payaso, aunque ellos me causan un poco mas de gracia que tu  
-Eres cruel! - voltea a mirar al joven que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño - crei que llegarias justo el dia de la boda  
-Y perderme mas de tus locuras? Ni loco! Ademas no he venido solo, han llegado conmigo los chicos  
-Perfecto! Con los gemelos de mi lado haremos que esos dos se separen en un segundo - riendo divertida por las maldades que se les pueden ocurrir a esos dos  
-Que desordenada eres! - le dice el de lentes al dar un pequeño recorrido por la habitacion y deteniendose en el mini bar - suicidio en el minibar  
-Viajaste antes por mi, Te necesitaba tanto a mi lado - le dice abrazando al chico  
-Asi es, pero no vengo a ayudarte Haruhi, vengo a hacerte entrar en razon, que olvides todo tu estupido plan de separar a Tamaki y a su novia  
-Que dices? Estas loco! Casi lo consigo, Kyouya  
-No, eso no es verdad, debes superar esto de una vez y para eso estoy aqui! Dejate ya de todo ese estupido plan, no te va a llevar a nada, dañaras a Tamaki, a Camille, te dañaras a ti...y me dañaras a mi  
-A ti? Que tienes que ver en todo esto? Solo te pido que me ayudes, no es como si todo esto te importara -. el chico suspira dandose cuenta que todavia no es el momento de confesarse a ella  
-Y bien como es ella? - pregunta para cambiar un poco el tema  
-Bueno, es bella, dulce, sencible, no te mentire...es perfecta para él, es tan soñadora como él  
-Oh, te agrada  
-Si no tuviera que odiarla, la adoraria - responde sinceramente - es la felicidad de mi vida... tengo que ser desalmada! Estaba enamorado de mi, todos los dias por muchos años! Yo puedo hacerlo mas feliz que ella, si, quizas le rompere el corazon a ella, pero le hago un favor que con el tiempo me lo agradecera, soy la unica que puede aguantar sus locuras! - caminando nerviosa por la habitacion mientras Kyouya solo la ve, acercandose lentamente a ella la hace que se siente en la cama para el hacer lo mismo a su lado  
-Haruhi - la chica voltea a verlo - En verdad lo amas? O solo quieres ganarselo a ella? Se honesta, mas que conmigo, contigo misma - la chica de pronto mira hacia el vacio  
-Al principio era solo para mi, yo era su mundo, pero ahora cuando estoy con él - desplomandose derrotada en la cama, el joven hace lo mismo - siento como si nada hubiera cambiado, volvemos a esos años del colegio donde eramos él y yo, y era tan maravilloso él me amaba y yo a mi modo lo amaba a él, porque no puede ser otravez asi?  
-Es maravillosa la claridad que acompaña a los celos psicoticos - le dice el joven a la castaña, esta, solo sonrie  
-Kyouya, si el sintiera lo mismo que yo...  
-Pero no lo siente, Haruhi, tienes que ver eso, él ya no te ama, se enamoro de otra y se va a casar  
-Y que hago? Dime Kyouya  
-Felicitarlo y desearle lo mejor  
-No puedo hacer eso - la dice la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Entonces dile que lo amas, que lo has amado por muchos años pero que tenias mieda de necesitar y depender de otra persona, que es el mas cruel, peor y estupido momento para confesarle lo que sientes, y que tiene que elegir  
-Decirle toda la verdad - dice pensativa la castaña  
-Bueno, talvez no toda la verdad - sonriendo de lado - solo lo interesante

Mas tarde, Kyouya lleva a la castaña con el resto, desayunando todos en un restaurante cercano al hotel, ella les cuenta todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y los resultados que ha obtenido

-No crees que deberias dejar todo como esta y solo ser su amiga? - le dice Kaoru  
-Porque me dices eso? Pense que estarias de mi lado, no conoces a Camille y ya la defiendes? - un poco molesta la chica le responde  
-No lo digo por ella, si no por ti, me preocupa que vayas a salir mas lastimada, hay mas opciones Haruhi, si dejas de fastidiar a Tamaki y a su novia te daras cuenta de muchas otras cosas  
-Ya dejala Kaoru - interviene Kyouya para evitar que terminen discutiendo sus amigos - ella se detendra cuando lo vea necesario, estamos aqui para acompañar a Tamaki  
-Si Kyo, pero no estaria mal hacer entender un poco a nuestra amiga - le dice el dulce Honey, para despues dirigirse a ella - De verdad que me preocupas, no me gustaria que perdieras una gran oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz por estar perdiendo el tiempo separando a Tamaki  
-Es que sere feliz solo a su lado! No lo pueden entender chicos? - la castaña no se dara por vencida muy facil  
-Lo que no podemos entender, es de donde demonios a salido esa personalidad tan despreciable que ahora tienes! - ya alterandose Hikaru le responde a la chica levantandose de su silla y marchandose seguido por su hermano  
-Tu no eras asi, antes de que pierdas no solo a Tamaki te aconsejo que medites bien las cosas - ahora Mori se levanta seguido de Honey para buscar a los gemelos  
-Porque estan todos asi? Tu tambien te marcharas dejandome sola? - le dice a su amigo sin mirarlo al rostro  
-No, yo estare para ti Haruhi, aunque no te aseguro cuanto - le dice tomando su mano

Caminando mas calmados los chicos se detienen en un parque

-No crees que te pasaste con ella? - le pregunta su hermano menor  
-No, es que ya no soportaba ver lo infantil que se esta comportando - responde este comenzando a alterarse de nuevo  
-Pero no debiste decirle nada, hermano, las cosas no se solucionaran asi, estando todos separados, debemos unirnos y ayudar a Kyouya a hacerle ver las cosas, si le gritamos y nos enojamos con ella, mas se va a encaprichar en su plan  
-Kaoru tiene razon, tenemos que ayudar a Kyouya, aunque él tambien es un problema, no quiere confesarle sus sentimientos aun hasta que no olvide ella esa obsecion por Tamaki  
-No sera nada facil - responden los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
-Tengo una idea! - les dice Mori acercandose - si Haruhi tiene un plan para separar a Tamaki de su novia, nosotros tendremos uno propio para juntar a Haruhi con Kyouya  
-Suena interesante! - responden los tres chicos muy animados

Los chicos localizan a su rubio amigo y le piden que vaya a verlos al hotel, estos comienzan a platicar con él sorprendiendolo por todo lo que ellos le decian pero finalmente sonriendo

-No crei jamas que llegaria a pasar algo asi! Digo, sabia de sus sentimientos, pero jamas pense que se atreveria a confesarlo  
-Conocemos a Kyouya, y creeme para ellos es muy dificil callar, se aman demasiado pero dijeron que era un momento especial para ti como para opacarlo con su relacion - le dice Hikaru  
-Wow, me dejan sorprendido, pero me alegro por ellos, ahora entiendo porque ella no dejaba de hablar de él, ahora que lo dicen hacen una excelente pareja ambos - sonriendo muy feliz el rubio por sus amigos  
-Pero no les digas que nosotros te comentamos, sabes que Kyouya es capaz de aniquilarnos! - simulando un temblor de miedo

Mientras Kyouya y Haruhi pasean tranquilamente por las calles de Chicago, sin imaginarse ambos lo que sus amigos le han contado al rubio

**CONTINUARA...**

**QUE TAL LES ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA, AVECES SIENTO QUE PIERDE SENTIDO PERO ME LEO LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y COMO QUE VUELVE A AGARRAR FORMA...QUE OPINAN? BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DE TODOS MODOS ASI MEDIA RARITA LA TRAMA JEJE **


	5. Chapter 5

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN SON BISCO HATORI **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO "**_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE AUN NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME**_  
_**ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Por la tarde y despues de dejar a Haruhi en su habitacion de hotel, Kyouya decide ir a visitar a su mejor amigo para felicitarlo, encontrandolo en la casa que el rubio rento junto con su prometida

-Hola papa! - le saluda el de lentes con su clasica mirada calculadora  
-Mama! Has llegado! Que felicidad! - abrazando a su amigo, con dificultad el de lentes logra quitarselo - Me alegra tenerte aqui! Donde estan nuestros hijos? Esos gemelos tendre que controlarlos! Y Mori y Honey ya llegaron tambien? - haciendo como si no los hubiera visto ya  
-Llegamos todos juntos, no te preocupes  
-Sabes que es muy importante que esten todos aqui conmigo, y dime, ya viste a Haruhi? - pregunta el rubio con una sonrisilla que a él no le parecio extraño conociendo la naturaleza de su rubio amigo  
-Si, recien acabo de dejarla en el hotel, almorzamos todos juntos  
-Ok, y que hay de nuevo? Como has estado?  
-Bien, todo muy bien, nada ha cambiado  
-Oh! ya no aguanto mas Kyouya, tengo que decirtelo! - Kyouya se siente un poco nervioso al pensar que quizas él se este arrepintiendo de la boda - Me da mucha felicidad que tu y Haruhi esten juntos!  
-O.O Que has dicho? - pregunta sorprendido - de donde sacas eso?  
-Vamos vamos, se que no quieren opacar mi felicidad hablando de su relacion, y creeme que no lo hacen al contrario me da mucho gusto que Haruhi tenga a alguien a su lado, lo que si me sorprendio es que al fin te hayas decidido a confesarle todo a ella - con una gran sonrisa el chico  
-Pe..pero que dices? Tu lo sabias? De mis sentimientos por ella? - pregunta bastante nervoso el de lentes muy raro en él  
-Claro amigo! Aveces puedo ser muy despistado y vivir en mi mundo de fantasias, pero, tambien me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan con la gente que amo, y tu llevas mucho tiempo amando a Haruhi en secreto, dime, porque guardaste lo que sentias? - queriendo saber, pues es algo que le intrigaba desde hace mucho tiempo  
-Pues...por ti - le responde desviando la mirada - Tu eres y seras siempre el primer amigo sincero que tuve, el que estuvo a mi lado por mi y no por quien soy o quien sere, el que hizo que tuviera mas amigos y una amiga - riendo tontamente, el rubio sorprendido por lo que su amigo le esta diciendo no puede creer que este chico sea el frio y calculador Kyouya Ootori - por eso decidi callar, de alguna manera sabia que si tu te enterabas de todo quizas te enfadarias como lo hiciste cuando supiste que Hikaru amaba a Haruhi  
-Eso no pasaria, no contigo amigo, sabia que Hikaru la queria, pero sabia que rapido la olvidaria porque no era amor de verdad, estaba deslumbrado por su personalidad, es tan distinta a todas esas damas de sociedad que conocemos, por eso ella deslumbro a todo el Host - el de lentes asiente con la cabeza solamente - en cambio contigo era diferente, tu la veias mas como mujer, a pesar de que en esa epoca eramos todos unos niños, en ti veia un rival muy fuerte, he de admitir que cuando su amistad se fortalecio llegue a sentir celos muchisimas veces, cuando terminamos, sabia que tu aprovecharias la oportunidad de acercarte a ella y talvez lograr enamorarla y no me equivoque!  
-No es lo que piensas Tamaki - queria sacar a su amigo del error pero este no lo dejo  
-Vamos ya no hay porque ocultar nada! seamos felices todos, amo a Camille y tu a Haruhi y ambas nos corresponden! - dandose por vencido el de lentes decide que sera mejor intentar despues sacarlo de su error y preguntandose de donde diablos saco que él y Haruhi eran pareja, levantandose el rubio camina hacia un pequeño escritorio y saca de uno de sus cajones una cajita de terciopelo rojo - toma, guardala muy bien por favor - entregandole la caja a su amigo este la toma, conociendo sin ver el contenido  
-Con mi vida la guardare - sonriendole de medio lado Kyouya guarda la sortija en el bolsillo del pantalon

Por la noche, Kyouya va a la habitacion de su amiga, siendo recibido con una sonrisa de su parte

-Hola! Donde estabas? Te fui a buscar a tu habitacion - le dice Haruhi  
-Pues fui a ver al cabeza hueca del novio - sonriendo como solo con ella lo hacia, entrando a la habitacion  
-Y que te dice? - pregunta interesada, el chico se mete la mano al boslillo del pantalon y siente la cajita del anillo, sabiendo de ante mano que la dañara decide mostrarselo  
-Nada, me dio a que le guardara la argolla que le dara a Camille - sosteniendo en su mano la caja - La quieres ver? - apunto de abrirla es detenido por la mano de ella  
-No es necesario Kyouya - un poco molesta la chica camina hacia la ventana viendo el bello panorama que le ofrece la ciudad desde esa altura  
-Sabes - caminando lentamente hacia ella - tu podrias tener uno mejor que este - guardando la cajita en su bolsillo - la verdad es que Tamaki no sabe escoger este tipo de cosas, en cambio yo si - la chica voltea a verlo no entendiendo a lo que su amigo se refiere - lo que te trato de decirte o mas bien de ofrecerte, es una nueva oportunidad de amar, si tu quisieras yo podria ayudarte a olvidarlo - acercandose mas y mas a ella, el chico se inclina un poco quedando a unos pocos centimetros del rostro de la castaña  
-No te entiendo Kyouya - de pronto ella se siente muy nerviosa por la cercania del chico - que tratas de hacer? - poniendo sus manos en el firme pecho del pelinegro, este tomando sus manos acerca mas su rostro acariciandolos labios de la chica con los suyos para besarlos tiernamente, Haruhi al principio parece dudar en corresponder a tan agradable caricia, pero sintiendose de nuevo atraida por él como en su juventud, decide no desperdiciar esta oportunidad, y asi pasando los brazos por el cuello del chico corresponde al beso de este perdiendose ambos en un mar de sensaciones volviendose cada vez mas exigente el beso pero rompiendolo a falta de oxigeno despues de unos agradables minutos

Ambos se quedan en silencio, ella tocando sus labios con los dedos de su mano y él perdido en las sensaciones que ella le causa, de pronto y sin esperarselo, Haruhi se acerca a él rapidamente para tomar al chico de la camisa y atraerlo a ella para besarlo nuevamente, este, aprovechando la oportunidad la acorrala en la pared besandola apasionadamente acariciando su cintura y bajando lentamente a las caderas de ella, perdiendose ambos nuevamente en esa placentera caricia, Haruhi piensa que es la primera vez que alguien la besa de esa manera recordando los besos castos del rubio mientras que él siente que ella tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia él y que solo es cuestion de tiempo para poder estar juntos

Al separarse, ambos en silencio se ven detenidamente, ella un poco sonrojada y él esperando que ella diga o haga algo

-No debi hacerlo - comienza a disculparse la chica - Kyouya, somos amigos y yo no debi besarte! - el de lentes siente como su corazon antes latiendo a toda prisa de felicidad ahora se detiene poco a poco por lo que escucha - Yo amo a Tamaki! Perdoname! No debi hacerlo! - dandole la espalda la joven se cubre el rostro con sus manos mientras el chico trata de controlarse para acercarse a ella y consolarla pensando en que quizas no era buen momento para decir y hacer todo eso  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes, como siempre estare aqui para ti, si a quien quieres es a Tamaki te ayudare - dandose por vencido...por ahora, se despide de ella quedando de almorzar todos juntos al dia siguiente para despues llevar a su amiga con la novia

Al dia siguiente, mas animados todos comienzan a almorzar y platicando amenamente como antes, Honey se da cuenta inmediatamente al igual que Mori que algo ocurrio con Kyouya y Haruhi, pues a él lo ven con una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras que ella se sonroja cada vez que él la voltea a ver, sonriendole a su amigo Honey decide cambiar un poco la platica

-Y a que hora llegaste ayer Kyo? Te fuimos a buscar Takashi y yo y no te encontramos - pregunta inocentemente el rubio de mirada dulce  
-Yo, pues llegue un poco tarde de casa de Tamaki - responde muy natural el joven, pero volteando a ver a la castaña que solo desvia su mirada, dandose cuenta de esto Honey y Mori  
-Fuiste a ver a tono y no nos dijiste? - hablan cordinados los gemelos algo enojados de haber perdido una buena oportunidad de molestar al novio  
-No se preocupen, que muy pronto lo veran, asi como a esa mujer que quiere comerselos a besos - les dice recargando los codos en la mesa y viendolos diabolicamente a lo que los gemelitos tiemblan del susto, provocando que los demas suelten sonoras carcajadas

Mas tarde Kyouya y Haruhi se dirigen a la iglesia donde los esperaban los novios y la familia de la novia, al entrar al lugar llaman la atencion de todos los presentes, frente al altar ven como Tamaki le dice algo secretamente a su novia, justo en ese momento el de lentes recuerda lo que Tamaki piensa de ellos, tratando de excplicarle a grandes rasgos, Haruhi no entiende muy bien a su amigo y ambos ven como el rubio se acerca con su novia demasiado entusiasmada para el gusto de ambos

-Oh por Dios! Kyouya! Que gusto! - Camille se acerca a él lanzandose a sus brazos, el chico sorprendido corresponde el gesto no muy conciente de ello, mientras que la castaña de pronto siente un poco de malestar al verlos a ambos de ese modo -Lo siento! Es que me emociona tanto todo esto! Es tan inesperado! - la castaña no sabe a que se refiere mientras que su amigo no sabe como advertirle a ella lo que sucede - Pienso que todo esto es maravilloso! - dandole besos en la mejilla al chico para molestia de la castaña - Mama! Ven rapido! - acercandose rapidamente la señora a ellos  
-Que pasa hija, porque tan emocionada? - pregunta la dama al ver a su hija en ese estado y viendo al joven que acompaña a la amiga de su nuevo hijo - Y este atractivo joven quien es?  
-Mi nombre es Kyouya Ootori, a sus pies - tomando su mano la besa delicadamente  
-Es el prometido de Haruhi! - la castaña al escuchar esto no sabe que hacer o decir, solo abre los ojos grandemente - Se van a casar mama! - para este punto la joven esta apunto de desmayarse de la impresion, pero antes voltea a ver a su amigo que con la mirada le dice " despues te cuento "  
-Porque no nos dijiste nada! - preguntan las damas de la novia a lo que la castaña no sabe que responder saliendo su amigo en su ayuda  
-Es que ella queria decirlo a gritos, pero sabiendo que estos dias eran de Camille penso que no era justo quitarle todo el brillo a la novia - a lo que las damas solo se conmovieron por lo dicho mientras que a la castaña le sale una gotita muy al estilo anime, a lo lejos ella ve a su rubio y camina lentamente dejando a las viejas locas con su amigo  
-Sabes que sucede aqui? - pregunta acusadoramente la castaña, a lo que el rubio solo la ignora conociendo la poca paciencia que tiene ella, decide cambiar el rumbo de las cosas  
-Vayamos a comer algo! Llamare al resto de mis amigos para que nos acompañen - todos estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron al restaurante que escogio el novio llevando asi a todos a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida

En el restaurante despues de las debidas presentaciones, todos se disponen a comer tranquilamente hasta que el rubio hace una pregunta que descoloca a dos de los presentes

-Y bien, me contaran como inicio su relacion? - pregunta ansioso de conocer los detalles, el resto de las personas prestan atencion a lo que estan por decir la nueva pareja, mientras que los gemelos voltean a verse entre ellos con sonrisas divertidas  
-Pues... - duda un poco el de lentes  
-Sigo sin saber de que estan hablando - le dice en un susurro a Kyoya - me podrias explicar?  
-Bueno - comienza Kaoru - todos nosotros somos amigos desde hace algunos años, ella compartia clases con Hikaru y conmigo, por nosotros conocio a Tamaki y al resto, al principio ella estaba interesada en tono y por algun tiempo fueron novios, al ir a Francia a ver a su madre ella no lo pudo acompañar por motivos familiares terminando asi la relacion de ellos dos, al principio ella se deprimio pero Kyouya siempre estuvo a su lado, llegando a ser grandes amigos primero lo que los llevo a un amor tan profundo como el que sienten ahora - termino el menor de los gemelos con una sonrisa  
-Se aman tanto que no pueden estar tanto tiempo separados, por eso tono cuando tu llamabas él siempre estaba con ella, no querian decir nada primero por temor a lastimarte, pero cuando supieron de tu boda decidieron que no tenia caso esconderse mas - ahora fue el turno de Hikaru para explicar - te aseguro que Kyouya sufrio tanto estos dias por estar alejado de ella, por ese motivo nos hizo viajar a todos dias antes de lo planeado - sintiendo de pronto el gemelo mayor un aura maligna, volteando lentamente dando con el responsable, Kyouya, estaba tan enfadado al darse cuenta de las idioteces que estaban diciendo los gemelos que estaba a punto de saltarles encima de no haber sido por una pequeña mano que lo sujetaba de la pierna, gesto que lo sorprendio muchisimo y al voltear a verla ve como le sonrie para tranquilizarlo pero sintiendo en ella tambien algo de enfado  
-Aunque son tan timidos, ya no pueden callar mas sus sentimientos - continua Honey

De pronto Hikaru siente como una mano sube lentamente por su pantalon, asustado toma la pierna de su hermano por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atencion y al voltear este ve como una de las damas de la novia lo acarcia lentamente subiendo peligrosamente a un area que el no desea que sea tocada, Kaouru al ver a su hermano mayor sudando frio decide hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacia

-Oh! Hikaru, porque estas tan nervioso tan de repente? - le dice a su hermano tomandolo de la barbilla - es mi cercania la que te tiene asi?  
-Kaoru! No hagas esto delante de tantas personas - sintiendose " avergonzado" el chico baja la mirada, sigueindo el juego a su hermano - que no ves que podrian no entender nuestros sentimientos - la dama que acariciaba al gemelo mayor lo suelta sorprendida para despues voltear a ver a todos que estan igual de sorprendidos que ella  
-Deben saber que eres mio! - viendo a la dama que no sale de su sorpresa y sonriendo victorioso suelta a su hermano para volver a su postura de hace un momento

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos de la repentina demostracion de los gemelos, incluyendo a sus amigos pues hacia mucho tiempo que no usaban esas tacticas tan propias de ellos, pasado un rato volvio todo a la normalidad conversando ahora de los detalles de la boda y el ensayo que se celebrara esa noche, Kyouya pide a Haruhi salir un momento al balcon del restaurante pues tiene que ponerla al tanto de todo

-Ahora si me vas a explicar que paso alli adentro? - pregunta muy seria la castaña  
-Pues que mas va a hacer...esos gemelos se estuvieron divirtiendo haciendo su tecnica - responde de lo mas normal el chico sacando un poco de sus casilla a ella  
-No me refiero a eso! Si no a lo otro! Que es eso de que soy tu novia y que nos vamos a casar? - pregunta acercandose peligrosamente al chico, este se comienza a sentir extrañamente nervioso por la actitud de ella  
-Pues...Tamaki piensa que somos novios, ya lo escuchaste de los gemelos y Honey, creo que no es necesario decirte quienes iniciaron todo esto, verdad?

La castaña solo suspira cansada por la nueva travesura de Hikaru y Kaoru, pensando en un modo efectivo de poder vengarse de esos dos, aunque si lo piensa bien, no le desagrada tanto ser la " novia " de Kyouya... solo le gustaria saber porque?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BIEN AQUI ESTA, KYOUYA YA ESTA UN POC MAS LANZADITO CON ELLA Y PS LOS GEMELOS HACEN DE LAS SUYAS PARA AHUYENTAR A ESA TIPA JEJEJE GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HSTORIA, AUNQUE NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRA SABER QUE AL MENOS SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO " **_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_  
_**ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICA**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

El ensayo de la boda comenzo, con un Tamaki lleno de felicidad y nerviosismo, Honey y Mori se divierten demasiado bailando con algunas jovenes que se encontraban en el lugar mientras los gemelos tratan de escapar la mujer que trato de acariciar mas de la cuenta a Hikaru

-Ya no soporto mas hermano! Esta mujer esta loca y ya me canso - un desesperado y molesto Hikaru se queja con su hermano menor - No se que hacer para quitarmela de encima!  
-Calma hermano, hasta ahorita solo te busca - tratando de calmar un poco al mayor de los gemelos sin mucho exito - solo tenemos que mantenernos asi  
-Si, pero no puedo estar escondiendome todo la noche! Y mañana que? Uno de los dos a fuerzas tendra que estar con ella! Y no permitire que tu estes a su lado! Ya se! en plena boda le pisare la maldita falda del vestido para que quede en ridiculo delante de todos los invitados! - sonriendo satisfecho por su plan  
-No puedes hacer eso Hikaru! No seas idiota, eso es muy infantil!

Del otro lado del salon, bailando tranquilamente estan Kyouya y Haruhi, que desde que se entero de la mentira de los gemelos decidio no desmentirlos pensando asi que su rubio empezaria a sentir algo de celos

-Crees que Tamaki sentira algo al vernos juntos? - pregunta la castaña, el de lentes comienza a hartarse  
-No lo creo Haruhi, de hecho, lo vi muy entusiasmado por nuestra relacion - la joven baja la mirada un poco desepcionada, pidiendole al joven que paren un momento a beber algo, se marchan ambos al bar  
-Kyouya, estas enamorado de mi? - pregunta la chica ya algo pasada en copas  
-Si, aunque tu sigas obsesionada con Tamaki - responde igual el de lentes algo pasado en copas

Y asi la pareja siguio brindando ahora por tonterias, dandose cuenta el resto del host de como estan sus amigos deciden llevarlos al hotel para que descancen y esten como nuevos para la boda, dejando los gemelos a la chica en su habitacion y Mori y Honey al de lentes en la suya, marchandose asi el resto a descansar, pasados unos minutos Kyouya se levanta tambaleandose y se dirige a la habitacion de la chica, sin tocar entra y la ve recostada boca arriba en la cama, caminando lentamente se acerca a ella y se recuesta encima de ella sin aplastarla, ella sorprendida abre los ojos y se da cuenta que es su amigo, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa lo acerca a ella y lo besa apasionadamente siendo correspondida inmediatamente por el joven que sin perder ni un minuto mas comienza a acariciarla lentamente sin dejar de besarla disfrutando Haruhi de las sensaciones que él despierta en ella, para Kyouya ya no es suficiente solo las caricias por encima de la ropa asi que comienza a despojarla de sus prendas poco a poco, la chica un poco nerviosa le ayuda a él a desnudarse tambien, comenzando asi las caricias mas ardientes y los besos mas exigentes, amandose hasta quedar agotados y completamente satisfechos, a la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos caen sobre el rostro del chico despertandolo lentamente, para su sorpresa Kyouya se siente demasiado bien y de buen humor, intenta moverse un poco para terminar de despertarse pero siente que algo lo detiene dandose cuenta por fin que esta en una habitacion que no es suya y a alguien abrazandolo por la espalda, comienza a recordar en partes lo que paso la noche anterior, el baile con Haruhi, su pequeña platica, los brindis, a Mori y Honey cargandolo hacia su habitacion, en eso abre los ojos sorprendido y dandose cuenta que esta desnudo se voltea lentamente para descubrir a su amiga desnuda y abrazada a él, entendiendo rapidamente lo que ocurrio se levanta con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se viste lo mas rapido que puede y sale de la habitacion

Unas horas mas tarde la joven se despierta dandose cuenta inmediatamente de su estado, tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso sorprendiendose al llegarle imagenes de ella y otra persona besandose apasionadamene, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para tratar de recordar que mas paso o al menos el rostro de esa persona a la que ella besa, se levanta de la cama y dirigiendose al baño para ducharse comienza a tener mas recuerdos, su sorpresa fue grande al ahora recordar que estaba haciendo el amor con esa persona sintiendose fatal por no recordar a la persona que le entrego su virginidad, despues de unos minutos tratando de recordar casi cae al piso al ver el rostro del chico en sus recuerdos

-Oh por Dios! Kyouya y yo hicimos el amor! - grita asustada la joven saliendo del baño y arreglandose a una velocidad que jamas hubiera creido tener sale de la habitacion en direccion a la de su amigo, tocando desesperadamente la joven le grita un poco para que le abra ya que el chico no atiende a su llamado, desesperada toca la haboitacion de los gemelos saliendo Kauro de no muy buen humor

-Que te pasa - el chico con una cara de pocos amigos se contiene de no ahorcar a su amiga  
-Lo siento Kaoru! Pero es que me urge preguntar si sabes donde puede estar Kyouya? - al notar a la chica en ese estado el menor de los gemelos olvida su molestia  
-No esta en su habitacion? Ayer Honey y Mori lo acompañaron porque ya estaban ustedes dos muy pasados de copas - sonrojandose la chica al instante al recordar lo que paso entre ellos  
-Pues ahorita lo llame y no sale - baja la mirada muy apenada, Kaoru se dirige tambien a la habitacion de el de lentes y toca la puerta con su respectivo llamado para darse cuenta que tampoco a él le responde  
-Mmmm que habra paso? - en ese preciso momento Honey muy fresco camina hacia ellos  
-Hola chicos, como amanecieron? - pregunta muy tranquilo el rubio  
-Honey, tu sabes donde esta Kyouya?- le pregunat Haruhi un poc desesperada  
-Ah pues él esta ahorita en el aeropuerto, dijo que tenia que salir de urgencia, algo relacionado con su empresa - Haruhi no alcanzo a escuchar mas pues salio disparada a tomar un taxi que la lleve al aeropuerto y alcanzar a su amigo

Despues de media hora Haruhi llega a su destino y comienza a buscar al chico por todo el lugar, encontrandolo en una banca sentado, lentamente se acerca a él tomandolo del hombro sorprende al chico

-Haruhi! - el chico se pone de pie sin saber que mas decirle a la chica - que haces aqui?  
-Porque te vas? - Kyouya ve el rostro sonrojado de ella y le parece que es la cosa mas hermosa que jamas haya visto en su vida, la chica baja su rostro al notar la mirada penetrante de él  
-Yo... este...tengo que regresar a Japon inmediatamente, problemas con unos inversionista - le dice un poco mas calmado - no entiendo que es lo que haces aqui, regresare para el momento justo de la boda, Haruhi mirame - al ver que no lo hacia él la toma de la barbilla delicadamente obligandola asi a mirarlo - Lo siento! Seguro me has de odiar por lo sucedido anoche, sentiras que me aproveche de tu estado, no se como paso, te lo juro! Solo creo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, si despues de esto decides no volver a hablarme lo entendere, solo quiero que tengas en mente que te amo con toda mi alma y que puse todos mis sentimientos en cada beso y en cada caricia que te di, que me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si tan solo tu me aceptaras, pero se que eso no sucedera, tu amas a Tamaki eso lo tengo bien claro, de nuevo perdoname - Haruhi no sabe que decir, ella se entrego porque asi lo quiso, el nunca la obligo, pero por alguna extraña razon, sus palabras no salen de su boca haciendo que el chico se sienta cada vez mas culpable - Haruhi, dile que lo amas, se valiente - acercandose lentamente a su rostro Kyouya deposita un dulce beso en los labios de ella sin darle oportunidad a la chica de corresponder a tan delicada caricia , el chico dandole la espalda se marcha ya que lo han llamado a abordar  
-Kyouya...  
-Haruhi, si tan solo me amaras - el joven habla para si mismo al ir abordando el avion - si tan solo me amaras...

Al mediodia Tamaki y Haruhi desayunan tranquilamente en un pequeño restaurante alejados de todas las preparaciones, ella se siente con el valor de confesarle a Tamaki todo lo relacionado con Kyouya

-Tamaki, hay algo que quiero contarte - comienza un poco nerviosa la castaña  
-Que es pequeña? - tomando su mano para tranquilizarla pues ha notado su nerviosismo - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
-Kyouya y yo...no somos novios - el chico la ve con cara de no entender - los gemelos se inventaron todo eso, al vernos ambos atrapados en la mentira de ellos no tuvimos mas opcion que aparentar una relacion  
-Vaya! Es extraño, sabes, cuando me entere que tenian algo, senti algo muy extraño dentro de mi  
-Eran celos? - pregunta esperanzada, el chico voltea a verla muy serio  
-Si, de locura - desvia la mirada de ella - Perdona! Se que fui yo el que te dejo, y que tu tienes derecho a hacer tu vida como quieras, pero al verte junto a él no pude evitar enfadarme, sabes, eso pudimos haber tenido nosotros, esta boda pudo haber sido de nostros, no debo sentir esto, estoy muy mal, si Camille supiera todo lo que te estoy diciendo sufriria tanto y no quiero eso para ella! En verdad la amo! Pero no pude evitar sentirme asi - bajando la mirada apenado - Haruhi...podemos pasar un momento juntos? A solas?  
-Claro - le responde la castaña con una dulce sonrisa, pero pensando en aquel que partio dejandola con un sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora por ella

Paseando en silencio por las calles de la ciudad los chicos disfrutan de los lugares que van conociendo, deteniendose en un pequeño parque toman asiento en una banca

-He pensado mucho todos estos dias en nosotros - le dice el chico con la mirada en el piso, la chica lo ve atentamente - No deberia decirlo asi, pero...tu fuiste la mujer de mi vida  
-Y tu el hombre de la mia - le responde ella en un susurro  
-Esta es quizas la ultima vez juntos a solas - continua el rubio - Haruhi, en nuestra relacion, jamas se utilizo la palabra amor, cierto? - la chica hace cara de no entender a lo que el joven continua - Camille dice que si amas a alguien se lo dices, lo dices asi, en voz alta! De lo contrario, el momento pasa y se va - Haruhi solo baja la mirada pensando que ya no es capaz de decirle a él esas palabras

El momento de la boda a llegado, los novios se alistan para ese momento tan especial, los gemelos buscan a Haruhi, pues piensan que es mejor tenerla ubicada para que a esta no se le vaya ocurrir alguna locura, no encontrandola y poniendose un poco nerviosos piden ayuda a Honey y Mori para que les ayuden a buscarla separandose asi los cuatro

En Japon, apunto de terminar la junta Kyouya va a darse un baño y arreglarse para tomar el vuelo que lo llevara a la boda de su mejor amigo, sintiendo de pronto una presion en su pecho al pensar que todavia existe la posibilidad de que Tamaki al enterarse de los sentimientos de ella cancele su boda

Mientras tanto Haruhi busca desesperadamente al novio por todos lados no encontrandolo, intenta llamarlo a su celular pero no lo tiene encendido, desesperandose aun mas, la chica continua su busqueda viendo a lo lejos a Mori, sabiendo de ante mano que los chicos estarian buscandola para impedir cualquier cosa qeu a ella se le ocurriera continua su busqueda lo mas apartada de él sin tener exito con Tamaki pero si viendo de lejos a los gemelos que se veian muy desesperados y enfadados, esta corre hacia otro lado llegando a un pequeño kiosko apartado del lugar donde se odiaria la boda, acercandose lentamente se da cuenta de que su rubio amigo se encuentra en ese lugar perdido e sus pensamientos, llegando a su lado llama su atencion

-Tengo que decirte algo, asi que lo hare rapido o me dara un ataque masivo - el chico un poco sorprendido voltea a verla sonriendole - Esto es lo mas tonto que he hecho en toda mi vida! Pero tienes que saberlo, aunque una parte de mi quiere impedir que te lo diga - caminando de un lado a otro poniendo nervioso al rubio  
-Que sucede Haruhi? - pregunta impaciente el chico  
-Tamaki - respirando profundamente Haruhi toma el valor que necesita - Te amo! Te he amado 7 años, y te esperado por 4, en nuestra relacion nunca te demostre lo mucho que me importabas - el chico niega con la cabeza no creyendo lo que escucha - Tengo tanto miedo! Se que es un momento por demas inoportuno, pero tenia que decirtelo, por favor, por favor - rogandole la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos - no te cases con Camille! - el chico abre los ojos muy sorprendido desconociendo a la chica que tiene frente a él, en un momento de desesperacion de ella toma el rostro de Tamaki con sus manos y lo besa, pero el chico no responde el beso, sintiendo ella de pronto que algo falto en el beso, él le sonrie  
-Te diste cuenta Haruhi - la chica no sale de sus pensamientos aun, Tamaki la toma del hombro reaccionando la castaña - que sentiste cuando me besaste? - apunto estaba de responderle cuando ve que él tiene la mirada fija a una parte detras de ella, volteando lentamente ve como Camille corre para alejarse de ellos Tamaki en ese momento sale disparado tras ella mientras que la castaña corre detras del rubio siendo todo esto visto de lejos por los miembros del Host

-Parece que este es el fin, no lo crees Takashi? - pregunta muy triste el dulce joven rubio  
-Que sucedera ahora Mori? - preguntan coordinados los gemelos  
-No lo se - responde el moreno mas serio de lo normal

Por los jardines de la propiedad tres personas corren demasiado rapido siendo vistos por los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar

-Camille! - gritaba el rubio a su prometida corriendo tras ella  
-Tamaki! - gritaba la castaña al rubio corriendo tras él, siendo ignorada por este

Corriendo asi los tres hasta llegar a las afueras de la propiedad la rubia toma el auto de su padre conduciendo a toda velocidad alejandose de ellos siendo casi alcanzada por su prometido, al ver qu eno pudo llegar a tiempo, el rubio se dirige desesperado a su auto conduciendo a toda velocidad detras de Camille, sin poder alcanzarlos Haruhi intenta tomar algunos de los autos pero todos los encuentra cerrados siendo el unico disponible un camion repartidor de comida, en un descuido del conductor la castaña lo toma para conducir lo mas rapido que el camion le permite

En el aeropuerto de Japon un joven vestido elegantemente espera el momento de abordar cuando su telefono comienza a sonar viendo la pantalla se da cuenta de que su amiga contestando al instante

-Que hiciste ahora Haruhi - responde un poco cansado el de lentes  
-Kyouya, todo va muy mal, esto me pasa por decir la verdad, o la verdad a medias!  
-Donde estas? - pregunta demasiado serio el chico  
-Me robe un camion repartidor de comida! Y persigo a Tamaki por la avenida principal, Kyouya tu tienes la culpa - el joven comienza a molestarse - le dije que lo amaba, lo bese y mira lo que paso! - el chico trata de tranquilizarse  
-Haruhi contestame esto...cuando besaste a Tamaki...él te beso tambien?  
-De que hablas! Estabamos labio con labio!  
-Dime si sentiste en los labios de él algo que te hizo pensar que tenias que perseguirlo - tratando de hacer entender a la chica de una vez por todas  
-Eso no importa! Nos interrumpieron!  
-Quien interrumpio? - temiendo la respuesta el chico de lente espera a que le responda la castaña  
-Camille! Ella lo arruino todo! Tamaki la persigue sin haberme contestado! - la chica esta ya al borde de la histeria, el chico cierra los ojos para tratar de serenarse y no perder la poca paciencia que le queda  
-Tamaki persigue a Camille? - pregunta muy despacio el chico  
-Siii! - responde totalmente desesperada  
-Y tu persigues a Tamaki?  
-Sii Siii Siii! Porque preguntas puras tonterias!  
-Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE PERSIGUE A TI? HUBICATE NIÑA! NADIE LO HACE! EL AMA A CAMILLE! - totalmente encolerizado el chico  
-Noo! NO! Él me ama a mi! - al borde del llanto la chica intenta convencer a su amigo  
-Haruhi él no te quiere! Por favor Haruhi la boda es en la tarde! Tienes una pequeña pero clara oportunidad para hacer lo correcto - le dice mas calmado y cortando la llamada para darse cuenta que la gente alrededor de él lo observa por los gritos, mientras la chica se queda pensando en lo ultimo que Kyouya le dijo

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**AAHH YA CASI ES EL FINAL, COMO TERMINARA TODO...**_  
_**GRACIAS A LAS Q SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECES, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO "**_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_  
_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Conduciendo a toda velocidad detras de Tamaki la chica analiza todo lo dicho por su amigo recapacitando un poco en lo que hizo, viendo como se estaciona el joven en la terminal de trenes la chica imita a su amigo bajando a toda prisa para no perderlo de vista entre tanta gente, persiguiendolo sin saber que es lo que hace en ese lugar lo vge que se sube a el tren buscando algo, gritandole trata de llamar su atencion no consiguiendolo

Sintiendose derrotado el joven va a la sala de espera sintiendo sus lagrimas luchar por salir de sus ojos, ella lo ve de lejos y lentamente se acerca, Tamaki se da cuenta pero baja la mirada de nuevo, sentandose a su lado ella comienza a hablar

-Quiero confesarte una cosa - empieza un poco nerviosa la castaña - es otra confesion - baja la mirada  
-Basta de confesiones por favor Haruhi, no me interesa en estos momentos nada que tenga que ver contigo, solo quiero encontrar a mi prometida, disculparme con ella y casarme  
-Ademas de que te amo, debo confesarte algo en verdad malo que hice - ganando asi la atencion del chico - He tratado de sabotear a Camille en todo momento - Tamaki no cree lo que escucha volteando a verla intenta decir algo pero ella no lo deja - yo la convenci a ella de que te dijera que vivieran en Francia unos meses, fue mi idea, yo soy la villana  
-Que! Estas loca! Haruhi te has vuelto totalmente loca! - poniendose de pie muy alterado - Porque lo hiciste! - tomandola del brazo jalandola un poco  
-Queria que te enfadaras con ella para que te dieras cuenta que conmigo deverias estar! Se suponia que estaba tratando de conquistarte Tamaki - apenada la chica no puede sostenerle la mirada a Tamaki - Soy de lo peor, arruine tu vida, lo se  
-Eres una basura Haruhi, te odio - le dice friamente a la chica lo que la sorprende pues no creia que en alguien tan dulce como él pudiera nacer de pronto esos sentimientos tan negativos - Por otro lado, me alaga que me ames de esa manera, aunque debo admitir que es algo retorcida - sonriendo de lado  
-Pero me odias! - llorando desconsolada a lo que el chico la toma de los hombros y la abraza un poco  
-Bueno, tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar, hacer las cosas correctamente sin forzar a los demas, Haruhi, deberias ver mas alla de mi, hay alguien que te ama tan intensamente que tu por estar obsecionada conmigo no lo has notado  
-Te refieres a Kyouya? - sabiendo de ante mano que hablaban de su amigo, el rubio asiente con la cabeza - me lo confeso hace dias, Dios no puedo creer por todo lo que ha pasado! son una basura - cubriendo su rostro con sus manos llorando de nuevo - despues de lo que paso anoche, y con todo lo que paso hoy no quiero imaginar como ha de estar!  
-Que paso entre ustedes? - viendo como se sonrojaba la chica, ya no quiso preguntar mas - Oh! entiendo - sonriendole dulcemente la chica se sonroja aun mas - que sientes por él Haruhi?  
-Yo...pues...No lo se! Debo confesar que cuando te fuiste, él fue mi soporte, me consolo siempre, nunca me dejo sola, me ayudo en todo momento, saliamos a todos lados, y debo decir que me atraia demasiado él, pero estaba en mi necedad de esperarte para que cumplieras lo que habias prometido, creo, que me deje llevar por esa promesa que no supe diferenciar mis sentimientos por él, la primera vez que nos besamos - volviendo a sonrojarse la chica - senti algo que exploto dentro de mi, senti que ese era mi lugar, que sus labios me pertenecian solo a mi, despues de ese beso yo tome el impulso de besarlo de nuevo dejandome levar por la atraccion que creia superada - sonriendo nerviosa - despues de eso ya no solo pensaba en ti, si no en él tambien  
-Ay lo tienes Haruhi! Ya aclaraste tu mente, solo tienes que descubrir exactamente cuales son tus sentimientos hacia él, aunque debo decirte que yo no creo que sea solo atraccion, analiza bien aqui - dando un leve toque en su corazon - no le hagas tanto caso a este sujeto - dando ahora un toque en su cabeza - muchas veces nos engaña la razon dejando a nuestro corazon hablando solo  
-Creo que tienes razon Tamaki, gracias! Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ser de nuevo yo misma y no esta persona tan desagradable, como me dijo hace unos dias Hikaru, oye, que es lo que haces aqui? - volteando a ver por todos lados  
-Vine aqui a buscarla - bajando la mirada - aqui le propuse matrimonio, venia a hacer unos negocios y me acompaño, vinimos a visitar el lugar, ya sabes nunca me habia subido a un tren - riendo divertido - paseamos un poco, llegando a no me preguntes donde pues ni yo mismo lo se! Al llegar de nuevo aqui, nos bajamos de ultimo, yo al bajar me gire hacia ella deteniendola en los escalones del tren y sin pensarlo mucho solo le grite " casate conmigo " - sonriendo ambos jovenes - ella en shock con los ojos cristalizados solo me dio el si con la cabeza, dijo si - mirando hacia el frente - se abalanzo a mi y me abrazo para besarme desesperadamente para despues decirme mil veces que si - ella sonrie sinceramente pues conoce a la chica y esta segura que es afe su reaccion - en fin - volteando de nuevo con ella - hubiera sido una gran boda - Tamaki se levanta para marcharse del lugar  
-Tamaki, ya no pienses que esta perdida, porque tarde o temprano la encontraras - siguiendo al chico - cuando la encuentres la veras a los ojos y en ellos veras todo su amor - tomandolo del brazo para hacer que voltee a verla - espero que sea temprano porque no quisiera ser tu despues de las 6 - él lo ve sin entender nada de lo que su amiga esta diciendo - espera, ya se! Hay que dividirnos, tu iras a todos los lugares que crees que ella visitaria mientras yo ire, no se, a algun lugar famoso, no te desesperes, la encontraremos y se casaran! Ya lo veras, la encontraremos - el chico le sonrie agradecido y corre a los lugares que el piensa que podrian ser de su interes

En el lugar donde se celebrara la boda, Hikaru y Kaoru ya hicieron de las suyas, a la dama que acompañaria a uno de los gemelos la convencieron de que probara una figura de hielo en forma de angel, adorno que ira en la mesa principal, provocando que la dama se quede pegada al hielo y gritando adolorida por la " ayuda " que le brindan los chicos, que la jalan hacia ellos para despegarla sin nada de cuidado, mientras son reprendidos por Honey y Mori, pero bastantes divertidos por la cara de los gemelos que no es otra mas que de unos pillos que se divierten de lo lindo con la tragedia de ella, mientras su hermana esta buscando por todos lado algo que pueda ayudarle a despegar a su llorosa hermana

Haruhi no conociendo el lugar decide hablar con una de las parientes de ella, localizando asi a la hermana de la afectada pregunta si ha llamado Camille, esta le dice que no la ha visto pero que un tipo extraño dijo que la habia visto en el palco del estadio de beisbol de la ciudad, ella sin esperar mas indicaciones le pide a ella que lleve su vestido al lugar ya que ella llegara despues cortando asi la llamada y tomando un taxi para ir al sitio que le dijeron

En el aeropuerto de Japon, un desesperado Kyouya quiere asesinar a todo el personal pues le acaban de indicar que el vuelo que lo llevaria a Chicago se ha atrasado, concluyendo asi que no alcanzaria a llegar a tiempo a la boda de su mejor amigo, y para colmo ningun avion propiedad de su familia esta disponible, ya que sus hermanos y padre los estan utilizando maldiciendo a todos por su mala suerte el chico se pregunta que estara haciendo Haruhi en estos momentos

Llegando al estadio, la castaña busca por todos lados a la rubia no encontrandola, de pronto se le ocurre ir a buscarla en el lugar mas concurrido del estadio, el baño, entrando comienza a ver a todas las mujeres que estaban en el sitio no reconociendo a ninguna comienza a ver en los cubiculos, siendo estos muchos y poco el tiempo que le queda comienza a gritar su nombre

-Camille, se que estas aqui, el guardia te vio entrar! - le grita a los cubiculos la castaña con al esperanza de que ella salga  
-Dejame en paz bruja! - le responde Camille metida en uno de los cubiculos, Haruhi sigue el sonido de su voz llegando frente a donde se supone que ella estaba  
-Camille! - en eso la chica sale Haruhi se siente nerviosa por como ve a la chica, completamente furiosa por su presencia la empuja hacia atras  
-Quien diablos te crees tu - acorralandola en la pared, mientras una mujer que veia todo grita " pelea " - llegaste, fingiste ser mi amiga y te hice mi dam de honor!  
-Quien te dijo que lo hicieras! Me conociste cuanto, 8 minutos! - comienza a defenderse la castaña  
-Tamaki confio en ti, y yo tambien lo hice  
-Querias verme de cerca, no confiaste en mi ni un segundo  
-Y con mucha razon!  
-Claro que la tenias! No es mi culpa!  
-Lo besaste! - le grita desesperada la rubia - el dia de mi boda! - las mujeres que se acercaron a ver mas de cerca le empezaban a gritar a la castaña " bruja " - Yo amo a ese hombre, y no hay manera de que se lo deje a una hipocrita como tu! Abogada idiota!  
-De acuerdo! Yo le di un beso y la verdad queria robartelo - baja la mirada un poco tratando de tomar fuerzas para continuar - Ganaste, él no me ama, te ama a ti, Camille - volteando a verla acercandose poco a poco - no he hecho muchas cosas buenas en estos dias, te pido me dejes remediar todo lo que hice llevandote a la iglesia para que llegues al altar y puedas casarte con ese loco enamorado de ti, porque él quiere ser tu esposo, me dejarias - arrepentida le sonrie timidamente, la rubia la ve largamente para sonreirle y darle un abrazo a la chica agradeciendo la sinceridad, mientras las mujeres que vieron todo el espectaculo aplauden emocionadas pues, no todos los dias se ven cosas como estas!

En una iglesia bellamente arreglada, se ve a un rubio muy nervioso pero feliz en el altar, a su lado los gemelos, Mori y Honey, preguntandose estos el porque Kyouya no llego, finalmente se ve a las damas de la novia entrar, dando una de ellas miradas de reproche a ciertos gemelos que le hicieron pasar un mal rato, detras de ellas se ve a Haruhi entrar lentamente por el pasillo sonriendo feliz por haber vuelto a ser ella misma, dandole una mirada de agradecimiento el rubio le sonrie abiertamente, por ultimo, se ve a una feliz y radiante novia entrar del brazo de su padre, la sonrisa del rubio crece mas al ver a su futura esposa cruzar el pasillo, Camille voltea hacia Haruhi y le sonrie agradecida, dando comienzo a la ceremonia religiosa

En la recepcion, se esta dando el brindis siendo el hermano de la novia el que comenzo en ausencia del chico de lentes, un poco nervioso logra finalizar con exito y causando risas por su nerviosismo, despues de ellos son los gemelos los que hacen un divertidisimo brindis, claro, sin dejar fuera de este lo ocurrido con la dama y la escultura de hielo, siendo ahora el turno de Haruhipara su brindis, nerviosa se pone de pie

-Yo quiero agradecer a ustedes el permitirme estar aqui despues de lo que sucedio, ya que no lo merecia, me he portado de una manera tan cruel pero usteds con su gran corazon me dejaron quedarme - comenzando a llorar - chicos, les deseo que sean muy felices, no permitan que nada ni nadie los separe, que ese amor que se tienen sea para siempre - levantando su copa - Por los novios! - imitando el resto de los invitados a la joven, los chicos del host incluido Tamaki la ven muy sonriente

El baile de los novios da inicio, Haruhi los ve desde su mesa llorando ahora de felicidad, de pronto se pregunta que habra pasado con su amigo, le urgia hablar con él acerca de lo que descubrio recientemente, marcandole a su celular demasiadas veces sin obtener respuesta, Hikaru se acerca a ella invitandola a bailar, aceptando esta inmediatamente, para despues hacerlo con su hermano y el resto de sus amigos

La hora de arrojar el ramo ha llegado provocando gritos en todas las solteras presentes, siendo arrastrada Haruhi por las damas de la novia quedandose muy quieta entre la locura, Camille se prepara para lanzar al ramo mirando fijamente a la castaña, esta le advierte muy sonriente que no se atreva a lanzarselo, esta asiente con la cabeza lanzandolo pero cayendole a las damas que se comienzan a pelear entre ellas, saliendo del lugar los novios hacia su luna de miel, Haruhi trata de acercarse para despedirse de ellos pero es tanta la gente que se junto que no pudo, triste por no haberse despedido da vuelta para regresar a la fiesta cuando es detenida por Tamaki que la abraza fuertemente sonriendose mutuamente, el chico se despide de ella finalmente, viendo como parten sus amigos

En la fiesta, los amigos platican amenamente, mientras Haruhi sigue pensando donde esta Kyouya, marcando nuevamente a su telefono sin obtener respuesta aun, Honey trata de hacerle platica pero esta no se deja por estar pensando en su amigo de lentes, de pronto su telefono suena, ella sonrie pues imagina quien es contestando inmediatamente

-Kyouya! Donde estas! - pregunta preocupada  
-Hola Haruhi, te diviertes? - pregunta el chico seriamente  
-No mucho, pero hice lo que tenia que hacer, vendras?  
-Los separaste por fin? - pregunta evitando responder la pregunta que le hizo la chica  
-No! Me despedi, no me respondiste, vendras? - insiste la chica  
-Mi vuelo se retrazo demasiado, no encontrando uno que le llevara, lo siento, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Haruhi, porque no bailas?  
-Sabes que no lo hago, dame unos 3 años para hacerlo - riendo nerviosa volteando a todos lados  
-Que desdicha! Ya te imagino solo en la mesa con tu vestido color lila  
-Te dije que color seria? - pregunta extrañada  
-Peinado alto, no has tocado el pastel y tamborileando los dedos en el mantel blanco, solo lo haces cuando estas deprimida - la chica se ve las uñas - te miras la uñas pensando " Dios mio, debi detener la boda para que me pintaran las uñas " - la chica levanta la mirada volteando a ver a todos lados - pero ya esta ni modo  
-Kyouya, yo no te dije el color de mi vestido - dice sonriendo, levantandose de su silla buscando algo  
-Te levantas de tu silla con un exquisito movimiento pensando, buscando, habra escuchado Dios tu oracion? - la castaña muy sonriente busca eso que tanto esperaba ver - Bailara la cenicienta? Y luego, de pronto, se abre la gente - deteniendose un poco para ver en la mesa mas alejada a su amigo galantemente vestido con su traje negro y sentado sensualmene viendola con esa mirada que la pone demasiado nerviosa y sonriendole solo como lo hace con ella - viendo a este hombre, que te ama con locura, que prometera hacert feliz para siempre - la chica le sonrie - va hacia ti - levantandose el chico de su silla - moviendose como un felino, y aunque sabe perfectamente que ella aun no le dara su corazon - quedando frente a ella quitandole su telefono y cortando ambas llamadas - él esperara el tiempo que sea necesario, asi es la vida, tal vez ho haya boda aun - ella baja la mirada sonrojada por el beso que deposito en su mano - pero no desaprovechara la oportunidad de estar cerca para convencerla, pero eso si, bailare contigo - tomandola de la cintura para comenzar a bailar siendo todo esto presenciado por sus amigos que felices aseguran que pronto habra otra boda dentro del host, comenzando a diseñar los gemelos el vestido que su amiga usara, mientras Honey y Mori voltean de nuevo hacia la pareja que bailando comparten un beso demasiado apasionado a lo que ellos no hacen mas que sonreir

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BIEN PUES ESTOY A UN CAPI DEL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y A ESA PERSONITA QUE PUSO COMO FAVORITA ESTA HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS A TI! SABES QUE ME REFIERO A TI!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI**_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO "**_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME **_  
_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA**_

_**CAPITULO 8 **_

Han pasado cuatro años desde que se caso Tamaki con Camille, ellos ya son padres de una pequeña princesa a la que llamaron Elizabeth, los gemelos aun y con sus locuras conocieron a dos lindas chicas que los traen perdidamente enamorados al grado de que desde hace unos meses estan ya comprometidos, Honey se caso hace un año con su novia del instituto y esperan a su primer bebe, mientras que Mori esta comprometido con una chica que conocio en uno de los viajes que hizo para participar en un torneo de kendo en el cual salio vitorioso, en cambio para Kyouya no ha salido nada como él esperaba, pues despues de la boda de su amigo a Haruhi le ofrecieron una oportunidad fuera de Japon aceptando inmediatamente y marchandose dejando atras todo lo ocurrido con Kyouya sin dar siquiera la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre ellos

En la oficina central de las empresas Ootori, un chico trata de concentrarse en los documentos que tiene en frente siendo imposible para él entender lo que lee, enfadado tira al piso los documentos soltando un grito de desesperacion, en ese momento, un joven rubio entra a la oficina sin anunciarse

-De nuevo con esos arranques de ira, Kyouya? - le dice el rubio a modo de saludo a lo que el de lentes solo le lanza una mirada fria  
-Que haces aqui Tamaki, te advierto que no estoy de humor - responde secamente el pelinegro  
-Lo se, solo basta mirarte para saberlo, Kyouya, deverias buscarla y dejar de torturarte - sentandose frente a él  
-Tu crees que eso solucionaria todo? Tamaki, te recuerdo que a ella no le importo irse sin hablar, porque habria de ser yo el que la busque? - lo mira sumamente molesto  
-Kyouya... - siendo interrumpido por un enojado pelinegro  
-Se fue! Maldita sea, se fue y ni siquiera quizo hablar de lo ocurrido antes de partir! Eso me da a entender que no significo nada para ella!  
-Han pasado ya cuatro años de eso y tu aun sigues amandola y odiandola al mismo tiempo, amigo, lo digo porque me preocupas, buscala y arregla todo, si no es para estar juntos de minimo para que des vuelta a la pagina y puedas vivir!  
-Tamaki te agradezco tu preocupacion, no esperaba menos de ti, pero creo firmemente que es inutil hacer cualquier intento de comunicacion con ella, desaparecio de nuestras vidas ya, ni siquiera con los gemelos ha mantenido contacto y ni se diga con Honey y Mori - el joven se levanta de su silla caminando a la ventana - te juro que pense que despues de tu boda y habiendo aclarado sus sentimientos todo entre nosotros estaria de maravilla, pero me sorprendio demasiado la desicion que tomo  
-Yo tampoco la entiendo - levantandose tambien de su asiento caminando hacia su amigo - no entiendo porque lo hizo, pense que despues de que regresaramos de nuestra luna de miel los encontariamos juntos y felices, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa... no la entiendo - quedando ambos en silencio pensando en que pudo haber pasado para que ella se marchara asi

En una lujosa oficina, en Grecia, una joven castaña observa el panorama desde una gran ventana

-Kyouya ... - la joven piensa en ese hombre que aun y estando lejos no deja de estar en sus pensamientos - Perdoname! No queria marcharme asi - bajando la mirada deja caer libre una lagrima travieza - pero no sabia que mas hacer, tenia que poner tierra de por medio, si continuaba cerca de ti aceptaria tus sentimientos sin estar segura si te amo en verdad, y eso no seria justo para ti - en ese momento es interrumpida por su secretaria  
-Señorita Fujioka? - su secretaria se acerca lentamente - le hablo la Señorita Dalaras, quiere que se presente en su oficina  
-Gracias Caliope, tengo algo pendiente? - pregunta volviendo a su escritorio  
-No señorita, tiene libre la tarde - sonriedole a su jefa se despide - con su permiso  
-Ahora que habra pasado? - hablando para si misma lanza un suspiro volviendo a su platica interna de hace un momento - Kyouya, si supieras todo lo que ha pasado, se con seguridad que te amo con toda mi alma, tambien se que no me perdonaras nunca lo que te hice, no tengo cara para volver a casa, todos me han de odiar, Dios dame fuerzas para enfrentar a todos mis amigos pero sobre todo para poder enfrentarlo a él! - levantandose toma su bolso saliendo de su oficina

Haruhi llega a su destino y se anuncia con la secretaria que le da una mirada comprensiva pues no es la primera vez que la mandan llamar, despues de unos minutos es llamada a pasar, lentamente se levanta para ingresar a la oficina

-Señora Fujioka, buenas tardes, perdone que le haya mandado hablar asi tan derrepente, pero es de suma importancia que hablemos  
-La entiendo, digame ahora que fue lo que paso Señorita Dalaras? - pregunta ella esperando un desastre  
-Pues vera, no se como decirle esto, se que es usted una mujer muy ocupada, que esta sola, pero era muy necesario hablar con usted, vera...  
-Que han hecho ahora Kumiko y Kyouya? Cuanto me costara? - pregunta la chica sacando una cartera de su bolso dispuesta a pagar los daños que hayan causado sus hijos, estando acostumbrada a los arranques de ellos  
-No se trata ahora de algo que hayan roto señora, lo que pasa con ellos es que presentan un comportamiento desde hace un tiempo un tanto agresivo, no les interesa participar en las actividades escolares, estan encerrados en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existen y eso no esta bien, ellos necesitan convivir con mas niños de su edad, dependen uno del otro solamente y eso a la larga generara problemas  
-Entiendo, creame que lo entiendo , en mi juventud conoci a unos gemelos que se comportaban exactamente igual, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron consiguiendo amigos hasta que su mundo se fue abriendo, ahora son personas exitosas e independientes  
-Perdone que me meta, se que es su vida privada pero me es sumamente importante saber...donde esta el padre de los niños? - pregunta temerosa la directora del jardin de niños, ya que ha tratado anteriormente con madres solteras que al preguntar por los padres de sus hijos se vuelven personas muy groseras, sorprendiendose enormemente por la castaña y su serenidad  
-Pues, él esta vivo eso se lo puedo asegurar, solo que no sabe de la existencia de los gemelos, yo me marche de Japon antes de enterarme de mi estado y pues no pude comunicarme con él por motivos sumamente delicados - contesta demasiado calmada  
-Entiendo, le agradesco que me haya respondido, pero seria posible que ellos vieran a su padre y que él ayudara un poco, ese comportamiento que tienen sus hijos se debe a la falta de la figura paterna, aqui ha hablado con ellos el psicologo, y ha determinado que su comportamiento es por eso, esos niños necesitan a su padre, señora Fujioka - le dice la directora dejando muy pensativa a la castaña

Al salir de la oficina, la castaña espera afuera de el jardin a que salgan sus demonios, como ella los llama, viendo a lo lejos que se acercan a ella corriendo tomados de las manos, la castaña se agacha hasta quedar a su altura

-Hola demonios! - saluda a sus hijos con un beso  
-Hola mama! - le responde una pequeña de cuatro años, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rasgados del mismo color, muy parecida a su padre  
-Hola ma! - le responde ahora un pequeño de la misma edad de su hermana, una replica en miniatura exacta de su padre  
-Vamonos, los llevare a comer unas ricas hamburguesas, que dicen? - como respuesta la castaña obtuvo gritos de felicidad de sus hijos

Despues de una tarde divertida con sus hijos, y de haberlos llevado a pasear despues de la comida, la pequeña familia vuelve a casa, mientras que sus hijos se esfuerzan por hacer sus tareas, Haruhi no deja de pensar en lo que le dijo la directora tomando una desicion que cambiara totalmente sus vidas...

-Volver a Japon y permitir que él vea a sus hijos - se decia a si misma la castaña - Chicos...Quieren ir a ver a su abuelo? - los chicos no sabian que responder pues es la primera vez que ella accede a viajar a casa sin que ellos se lo pidan, al ver que ellos solo se quedan callados les habla - Que sucede? No quieren ir?  
-Si! Mama, vayamos a casa a ver a abuelito! - hablando sincronizados los niños recordandole a su madre a ciertos gemelos que ella recuerda con gran cariño y a los que por supuesto extraña demasiado

En su hogar el pelinegro piensa en lo que pudo haber impulsado a la castaña a marcharse de esa manera tan abrupta, no encontrando respuesta por ningun lado, en eso su telefono suena respondiendo inmediatamente se sorprende al escuchar aquella voz que ha tratado de dejar en el pasado

-Kyouya? - habla nerviosa la castaña - Tenemos que hablar...regresare a Japon en una semana, entendere que no quieras verme pero es importante para mi... para nosotros, tengo algo que decirte y no se como lo vayas a tomar, por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte los motivos que tuve para haber actuado de la manera en que lo hice - temerosa por el silencio del chico se imagina que comenzara a gritar y a decirle que no querra verla pero se sorprende de escucharlo muy calmado  
-Esta bien Haruhi...te vere dentro de una semana - el joven corta la llamada demasiado sorprendido, recargandose totalmente en su silla se quita los lentes para darse un pequeño masaje, de pronto toma el telefono y marca un numero muy conocido por él - Tamaki? Ella vuelve, estara aqui en una semana - dejando al joven del otro lado de la linea igual de sorprendido

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**OH! HA DADO UN CAMBIO DRASTICO LA HISTORIA, HABER QUE LES PARECE, SI SE LES HACE ATRACTIVA O YA LA DEJO ASI, ORIGINALMENTE ESTO DEBIA ACABAR YA CON UN FINAL FELIZ, PERO DECIDI DARLE ESTE GIRO HABER QUE LES PARECE, ES UNA LOCA IDEA JEJE BUENO VEREMOS QUE PASA NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI **_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO " **_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO AUN EL MANGA, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Ha pasado una semana ya y los nervios de Haruhi han aumentado, volveria a ver a su padre, a sus amigos, y a ese hombre que ama con locura y quien es la razon de que sus hijos esten con ella

FLASH BACK

Llegando a su nuevo hogar, la chica nerviosa comienza a arreglar todas sus pertenencias para tener la tarde libre, asi ya listo todo la chica comienza a cocinarse algo para cenar y posteriormente hablarle a su padre para informarle que ha llegado con bien.

Al dia siguiente con toda la energia del mundo se presenta a su nuevo trabajo, comenzando asi con su labor acostumbrandose rapidamente, conociendo a gente nueva que la trataron bien desde el comienzo

Al paso de 2 meses la castaña comienza a sentirse mal, con mareos y vomitos, alegando que ha de ser por el cambio de lugar, pero dias despues decide mejor ir al medico a realizarse una consulta, Haciendole unos examenes, el medico muy feliz le informa que sera madre en unos meses, quedando ella en shock el doctor comprende que no es algo que ella planeaba, haciendole preguntas con respecto al padre de su hijo ella solo responde que no estan juntos ya, el doctor decide dejar ese tema en paz y decide mejor extenderle una receta para las vitaminas que nesecitara tomar a lo largo de su embarazo, ella toma la receta que el medico le extiende no pudiendo creer lo que le acaban de informar, saliendo del consultorio la castaña se encamina a su casa pensando que es lo que hara

-Definitivamente no puedo decirle a mi padre, se preocupara tanto que querra que me regrese inmediatamente, a Kyouya no puedo decirle porque pensara que regrese por mi embarazo, aunque lo amo con toda mi alma y mas que arrepentida estoy por la decision que tome creo que lo mejor es que tome responsabilidad yo sola de esto - tocandose su vientre

Y asi, con la desicion tomada Haruhi decide continuar trabajando en Grecia y cuidarse ella sola

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En el aeropuerto, Haruhi trata de contener a los gemelos que estan mucho mas inquietos que de costumbre

-Mami, veremos a mis tios verdad? - pregunta la niña emocionada - quiero ver a mis tios Hikaru y Kaoru, para ver si son iguales que nosotros  
-Asi es Kumi, los conoceras llegando, no comas ansias hija! - sonriendo la castaña por la impaciencia de su hija  
-Y a papa, ma? lo veremos tambien? - pregunta abrazando las piernas de su madre  
-Si hijo, pero primero tendre que verlo yo, ya despues los llevare a que lo conozcan

"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPON, FAVOR DE PASAR A LA SALA DE ABORDAJE " - se escuha en el altavoz, Haruhi toma a sus pequeños dirigiendose a la sala de abordaje

En Japon y con los nervios de punta, la castaña y sus demonios llegan al hogar que compartia con su padre, tocando la puerta la joven espera solo unos minutos para ver a quien tanto ha extrañado

-Hola papa! - la chica le sonrie tiernamente a su padre, escuchando un golpe seco la castaña solo ve el cuerpo inconciente de su padre tendido en el piso, negando con la cabeza sonriendo la chica como pudo arrastra a su padre a su cama, sus hijos nerviosos por la reaccion de su abuelo se quedan parados a mitad de la sala de estar - chicos pasenle, no se preocupen, es solo que no me ha visto en mucho tiempo y se impresiono

A la media hora Ranka comienza a reaccionar siendo lo primero que ve dos rostros infantiles sumamente familiares para él para despues desviar la mirada a su hija que iba entrando a la habitacion, levantandose de un salto de la cama llega frente a su hija

-Hija! - abrazandola y llorando escandalosamente - porque no me avisaste! Te extrañe tanto!  
-Papa! - media morada la chica trata de separase - Papa! Me estas ahorcando!  
-Lo siento hija, perdon, estoy tan feliz de verte, pero me quieres explicar ...eso - señalando a los niños que los veian con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza  
-Eso, son mis hijos papa, Kumiko y Kyouya - sonriendo los niños ampliamente corren a abrazar a su abuelo gritando lo feliz que estan de poder estar con él, el abuelo, llora feliz por conocer a sus pequeños nietos  
-Oh! pero si estan igualitos a... - se interrumpe para voltear a ver a su hija extrañado pues no estaba enterado de que hubiera pasado algo entre ambos jovenes  
-Te explicare luego papa - Ranka entiende y se queda mejor callado

Por la noche y ya con los niños dormidos, Haruhi cuanta a su padre todo lo ocurrido y el porque se marcho tan derrepente, él por supuesto entiende porque tomo la desicion mas no evita regañar a su hija por la tonteria que cometio, argumentando que quizas él ahora menos la querra perdonar pues esconderle su paternidad es algo mucho mas grave que haberlo abandonado, asi , despues de hablar largamente se retiran ambos a dormir pues mañana sera un largo dia para ella

A la mañana siguiente, los ruidos en la cocina hacen que Ranka y Haruhi se despierten, esta ultima sabiendo lo que ocurre, ve como Ranka se queda paralizado en la entrada de la cocina demasiado sorprendido

-Ya empezaron demonios! - les habla Haruhi asustando a los pequeños por la manera en que se hizo notar su madre  
-Mama! - responde ambos niños - estabamos preparando el desayuno para ti y para abuelito - Ranka estalla en carcajadas de felicidad, pues desde hace muchos años nadie cocinaba para él, viendo en la mesa unos platos con fruta entera y unas piezas de pan  
-Mis querido pequeños! Muchas gracias por tan delicioso desayuno - sentandose a la mesa y comenzando a comer, la castaña ve el cuadro y se enternece pensando que quizas cometio un error al haber ocultado a su padre la existencia de esos pequeños, saliendo de sus pensamientos se sienta en la mesa para desayunar tambien

Mas tarde, se dirige con mucho nerviosismo a las empresas Ootori, anunciandose con la secretaria, esta le dice que espere un momento ya que su jefe tiene una visita, despues de casi media hora se abren las puertas para asi ver como un señor de edad avanzada sale y su secretaria entra, pasados unos minutos le dice la secretaria que puede pasar, a punto del desmayo la castaña entra viendo frente a ella detras de un fino escritorio a un hombre que no aparta su mirada de ella, acercandose se queda de pie frente a él, se miran por varios minutos sin decir palabra hasta que ese incomodo silencio es roto por él

-Sientate por favor - señalandole la silla frente a él - Y bien, a que debo la inesperada visita? - pregunta con su tan caracteristico tono de voz tan frio como el hielo  
-Pues veras, yo queria explicar todo lo que paso - comienza extrañamente nerviosa  
-Querias o quieres? - poniendo sus brazos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su barbilla con sus puños recarga mas su torso en el escritorio - Vamos, dime porque huiste de esa manera, acaso era tan desagradable para ti aceptar mi amor? - la chica abre los ojos sorprendida - tan despreciable soy para ti que tuviste que huir lejos de todos? Te aseguro que con solo rechazarme bastaba, no tenias que hacer tantos sacrificios - levantandose le da la espalda para ver atravez de la ventana  
-No es eso Kyouya, yo... pues queria...  
-QUERIAS QUE?! - voletando a verla con una mirada llena de odio - No era necesario hacer todo lo que hiciste! Me crees tan desesperado como para exigirte estar a mi lado? Te aseguro que no lo hubiera hecho, te amaba Haruhi, yo te hubiera dado espacio y tiempo si lo hubieras pedido o definitivamente te dejaria en paz, jamas te forzaria a nada, no te entiendo, Es que no importo para ti lo que compartimos esa noche? Para mi si! Te ame en cuerpo y alma, te entrege mi corazon y tu lo pisoteaste con tu loca obsecion por Tamaki y para que? Para que se casara de todos modos? Y con tu ayuda! Crei que despues de la boda hablariamos y se solucionaria todo, o al menos continuariamos como amigos, jamas pense que escaparias de mi, dime Haruhi tanto me odiaste por lo que hice? - la chica niega con la cabeza - Entonces? Que paso? - guardando silencio unos minutos él espera a que ella le diga algo pero nada pasa - Haruhi a que has venido realmente? - pregunta cansado de ser él el que habla  
-Me fui porque queria poner tierra de por medio - comenzando a hablar teniendo toda la atencion de el pelinegro - me conozco y se que aceptaria tus sentimientos sin estar segura de los mios, y creeme que no era justo para ti, imaginate comenzar una relacion siendo solo uno el que ama, segura estaba que terminaria en un desastre, por eso acepte el empleo en Grecia, a la semana que llegue alla me di cuenta del error que cometi al haberte dejado, comprendi que te amaba sinceramente y creeme cuando te digo que aun lo hago - el chico abre los ojos sorprendido - pero no me parecia etico de mi parte abandonar todo, tanto esfuerzo que puse para ser tan reconocida, llamame egoista pero en ese momento pense en mi carrera, ademas no tenia el valor suficiente para hablar contigo y explicarte por telefono todo no era la mejor manera de solucionarlo, sabia que me estabas odiando y no querrias saber nada de mi  
-Porque dejaste de comunicarte con todos? - pregunta muy serio el de lentes  
-Porque sabia que me reprocharian lo que hice, asi que decidi cortar comunicacion con ellos tambien, otro gran error que cometi y creeme que me arrepiento demasiado  
-Me estas queriendo decir...que te fuiste por mi bienestar? - la chica le afirma con un movimiento de cabeza - Porque no hablaste conmigo? Yo hubiera entendido, hiciste las cosas tan mal Haruhi que no esperes que todos, en especial yo, te recibamos con los brazos abiertos, hiciste mucho daño, demasiado  
-Lo se, y por eso estoy aqui, para enmendar mi error, quiero recuperarlos a todos, a ti en especial, aunque sea como amigos - bajando la mirada  
-No lo se, la verdad no se que decirte, en tu llamada mencionaste algo que querias hablar que era importante para los dos, que es? - pregunta Kyouya recordando las palabras de ella  
-Pues, no es el momento de decirtelo - levantandose la castaña se despide de él - Nos vemos Kyouya, espero que me concedas el volver a verte - caminando a la puerta el pelinegro se levanta y la jala del brazo para obligarla a voltear, y sin ella esperarselo la besa de forma desesperada correspondiendole Haruhi al instante de sentir sus labios, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él Haruhi lo acerca mas a su cuerpo y profundiza el beso, sin querer detenerse ninguno de los dos son obligados por la falta de aire, viendose fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos la chica se marcha dejando mas confundido al pelinegro  
-A que has vuelto realmente Haruhi - pensaba el de lentes al ver partir a la mujer de sus sueños

Fuera de la empresa Ootori, caminando muy pensativa la joven choca de frente con algo o mas bien con alguien, disculpandose al voltear a ver con quien choco se lleva una gran sorpresa

-Mori! - sonrojada la chica ve al moreno que solo le dedica una mirada seca a ella - disculpame! - intentando escapar de él Mori la toma del brazo evitando asi que se marche volteando a verlo ella muy sorprendida  
-Charlemos - fue lo unico que le dijo a ella arrastrandola practicamente a la cafeteria mas cercana que encontraron

Ya sentados en una mesa apartada para poder platicar agusto el moreno la ve detenidamente

-Volviste... cuando? - pregunta  
-Ayer por la mañana - con la mirada baja realmente apenada  
-Que sucedio? Porque te marchaste sin decir nada? Solo recibimos la carta que dejaste para nosotros con tu padre y ya  
-Mori, no pretendo que entiendan a la primera el motivo por el que hui asi, ni que perdonen mi estupides rapido, pero de todos modos comenzare por contarte a ti todo lo que paso - le dice muy calmada la castaña comenzando asi con su relato, omitiendo la parte de los gemelos  
-Te entiendo, pero no era la forma de solucionar las cosas, no asi, te equivocaste y dañaste a Kyouya en lo mas profundo de su corazon, sinceramente te digo que te sera sumamente dificil volver a ganarte su confianza  
-Lo se, lo acabo de ver, y me lo dejo muy claro, te juro que lo amo Mori! Tarde me di cuenta, lo se! Pero no vi otra solucion, siento en verdad haberlos dañado a todos  
-No importa lo que nos hiciste, es con Kyouya con quien debes solucionar todo, nosotros seguimos siendo tus amigos despues de todo, batallaras un poco con los gemelos , pero al final te aceptaran de nuevo - poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - solo no te des por vencida, menos con Kyouya si es que en verdad quieres recuperarlo, pero dime, regresaras a Grecia?  
-No lo se, deje mi trabajo pendiente, todo depende de que es lo que pase aqui, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar con él, pero siento que todavia no es el momento, no quiero que piense que solo por eso regrese, aunque no te voy a mentir que fue lo que termino por hacer que me decidiera a volver - Mori hace cara de no entender nada - lo sabras a su debido tiempo - le sonrie, a lo que el chico le responde con una pequeña sonrisa - me tengo que ir Mori, me dio muchisimo gusto verte, saludame a todos y espero que pronto nos podamos reunir - levantandose de su silla se marcha dejando al chico bebiendo su cafe, toma su telefono y marca un numero muy conocido - Mitsukuni, la vi ...Si, explico todo ... Esta bien, no ha cambiado mucho en estos años ... No te preocupes ya la vio, dice que charlaron ...No lo se, dijo que a su debido tiempo nos enterariamos ...Te veo a las 5 entonces para explicarte mas a detalle, llama a los gemelos y a Tamaki ... Hasta la tarde Mitsukuni - cortando la llamada

En la mansion Haninozuka un chico rubio de ojos miel corta la llamada de su amigo

-Haruhi, que sorpresas traeras? - se pregunta un poco preocupado el rubio por su amigo - y como es que reacciono Kyo cuando te vio? Espero que las cosas ahora si resulten, Kyo la ama y no se porque presiento que ella a él tambien, que sera lo que haran los gemelos cuando se enteren? - comenzando a comunicarse con sus amigos para que se reunan todos en su mansion para hablar y ver de que manera pueden ayudar

Las 5 de la tarde eran y en la mansion del rubio ojos miel se lleva a cabo una calurosa charla

-A que volvio? - pregunta Hikaru muy alterado - Quiere quitarnos la paz que teniamos? Se hubiera quedado donde estaba, aqui nadie la necesita - cruzado de brazos el chico se queda muy molesto  
-Nunca a habido paz! Desde que ella se fue las cosas con Kyouya han estado sumamente mal, él la necesita! - le dice Tamaki acercandose a él  
-Por favor! Como puede necesitarla despues de lo que le hizo? -ahora Kaoru pregunta alterado - Ya se le olvido que se fue sin dar explicaciones, que pretende? que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Tono, eres capaz de perdonarla asi la veas!  
-Ella se fue ... - comenzando asi Mori repitiendo lo que la castaña le dijo mas temprano dejando a todos callados por un momento - ella lo ama, me lo dijo y le creo, cometio un error, es de humanos equivocarse y saber perdonar, no sera facil todos lo sabemos, pero para eso estaremos hay  
-Quieres que nos metamos entre ellos? - preguntan los gemelos muy sincronizados - Estas loco!  
-Vamos chicos - dice Honey - seria lindo que despues de tanto tiempo y todo lo que ha pasado que ellos ahora si esten juntos, presiento que algo bueno saldra de todo esto - dice muy seguro y muy sonriente

En casa los gemelos atosigan a su madre

-Cuando conoceremos a los tios! -.- hablando los gemelos al mismo tiempo - vamos mama lo prometiste!  
-Chicos, chicos calmense, los conoceran cuando sea el momento oportuno, primero debo hablar yo con ellos, me porte muy mal y debo ganarme su perdon  
-Tu tambien te portas mal, Ma? - pregunta el pequeño clon del pelinegro  
-Asi es Kyo, yo tambien cometo errores, mami no es perfecta  
-Pero estoy segura que ellos te perdonaran, tu eres muy buena - le dice la pequeña abrazando asu madre  
-Eso espero Kumi, eso espero - quedandose muy pensativa la castaña

Ha pasado una semana de que Haruhi llego a casa y solo ha hablado unas cuantas veces con Kyouya, este todavia resentido no puede del todo confiar en ella de nuevo, pero al menos ya se hablan un poco mas, en cambio con sus amigos, no hubo problema con Honey y Tamaki ya que estos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos siendo los gemelos los unicos que no le dirigen la palabra para nada incomodandola al grado de que quiera dejar de verlos, pero se da animos ella misma ya que no piensa rendirse tan facilmente, pensando que asi le demostrara a ellos su interes por recuperar su amistad, lograndolo semanas despues

Un dia cualquiera, la castaña sentada en un parque viendo como sus pequeños demonios se divierten, se lleva la gran sorpresa de que a su lado comienzan a sentarse unos chicos, reconociendolos en el instante

-Hola Hikaru, Kaoru - los saluda sin despegar la mirada de sus propios gemelos  
-Hola! - hablando al mismo tiempo - Que haces aqui? Pense que dijiste que estarias en casa  
-Si, pero ellos querian salir a jugar un rato - sin apartar la mirada hacia en frente, dejando a los gemelos con cara de no entender a que se referia, de repente sienten como un torbellino se deja ir sobre la castaña, ellos un poco espantados retroceden un poco llevandose la gran sorpresa de su vida  
-Demonios, ellos son sus tios Hikaru y Kaoru - presenta la castaña a los dos pares de gemelos, dejando a los mas grandes con la boca sumamente abierta de la impresion, al ver el parecido de esos niños con uno de sus amigos  
-Tios! - gritan felices los gemelos menores

_**CONTINUARA ...**_

_**COMO VA QUEDANDO? GUSTA? O MEJOR LO TERMINO DE UNA VEZ? BUENO A LOS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA MIL GRACIAS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAPI**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NO CREI QUE TERMINARIA ASI**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE OURAN NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE BISCO HATORI**_  
_**LA HISTORIA ESTA ALGO BASADA EN LA PELI " LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO "**_  
_**DEBO ACLARAR QUE NO ME HE LEIDO EL MANGA AUN, ASI QUE ME BASARE A PARTIR DEL CAPI 26 DEL ANIME**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

-Tios! - los gemelos felices abrazan a ese par - hace mucho que queriamos conocerlos! - los gemelos aun en shock solo pueden sonrirles  
-Demonios, vaya a jugar - los gemelos hacen caras de cachorros tratando de convencer a su madre de que los deje un poco mas con ellos - conmigo no funciona esa cara chicos, lo saben - los niños corren mejor a los juegos para divertirse hasta que su madre termine de hablar con ellos  
-Quieres explicar eso? - pregunta Kaoru  
aoru señalando el lugar donde los gemelos menores jugaban  
-Que te puedo decir, son mis hijos, sus nombres son Kumiko y Kyouya  
-Claro, aunque no dijeras el nombre del niño sabriamos quien es el padre, es una copia en miniatura de él, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Kyouya al enterarse de que es padre? - le pregunta Hikaru - se va a enfadar muchisimo, porque se lo ocultaste?  
-Bueno, es que cuando me entere habian pasado 2 meses de que me habia marchado, no queria que él pensara que volvia por los niños, yo tenia que volver a él por amor no por compromiso o porque tuviera que tomar la responsabilidad de los pequeños, se que no me entendera - bajando la mirada  
-Entonces dinos porque regresaste en realidad? - preguntan mas calmados los gemelos  
-Pues desde hace varios meses tenia deseos de volver a verlos a todos ustedes, por supuesto a él tambien, pero no encontraba el motivo ideal para aparecerme por aqui ,ademas de que me daba temor que se hubiera enamorado otravez dejandome en el olvido, en fin, hace unas semanas, me mandaron hablar del jardin de niños donde ellos estudian, informandome que ellos han presentado conductas un poco extrañas, al menos para la directora porque para mi es lo mas normal en unos niños de su edad  
-Te estas desviando Haruhi! - le dicen los gemelos  
-Ah! Claro - sonriendo nerviosa cosa que deja muy intrigados a los dos pues su amiga no es de las que se pongan asi tan facil - bueno, como decia me mandaron hablar diciendome que estan comportandose mal, no socializan con otros pequeños de su edad, no participan en clases, mandandolos con la psicologa del jardin ella detecto que es por la falta del padre  
-Osea, que ese fue el motivo que te hizo decidir por fin a regresar - entendiendo Kaoru  
-Asi es, no me lo tomen a mal chicos, pero lo que les pasa a los gemelos me dio el valor que necesitaba para regresar  
-Porque no le has dicho nada a él? Han estado hablando mas seguido, no crees que puedas perder lo que hasta ahora has conseguido? - le dice Hikaru  
-Creeme que es lo que mas temo, pero no podia presentarselos asi, tenia que hablar con Kyouya antes para aclarar todo, no sabes como me trato la primera vez que nos vimos  
-Me imagino, pero no es excusa! Se va armar la grande cuando decidas contarle todo - preocupado Kaoru no sabe como ayudarla

Dias mas tarde, Haruhi piensa si es el momento ideal para llevar a sus gemelos con su padre, con mucho temor ha tomado la desicion que cree es la correcta, asi anunciandose con la secretaria del pelinegro, Haruhi espera nerviosa junto a sus pequeños a ser llamados, pidiendole a la señorita que le cuide a los niños en lo que entra a hablar primero con él

-Señora Fujioka, puede pasar, no se preocupe por ellos - sonriendole amablemente  
-Gracias - la castaña entra para encontrar al de lentes concentrado en unos papeles, en silencio toma asiento y espera a que el joven termine con lo que estaba haciendo  
-Listo - sonriendole el pelinegro dirige la mirada a ella - Que te trae por aqui Haruhi?  
-Veras Kyouya - notando el chico su nerviosismo la mira extrañado - Hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy dificil para mi enfrentarte ahora despues de todo lo que he logrado, hablo de ganarme tu confianza aunque sea un poco  
-Te estas desviando Haruhi  
-Si, ,e temo que ultimamente hago mucho eso, en fin, no se como decirte esto y menos como lo vayas a tomar pero...seria mucho pedir que no me interrumpas y escuches todo lo que voy a decirte? Por favor Kyouya, no me vayas a odiar  
-Ok! Me estas asustando, te ocurre algo? - el de lentes ya mareado con tanto rodeo extraño en ella pregunta nervioso  
-Tengodoshijosytuereselpadre! - le dice tan rapido que él no cree lo que acaba de escuchar  
-Que? Haber mas despacio porque no creo haber escuchado bien - quitandose los lentes y dandose un masaje trata de calmarse - Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste, pero Haruhi, palabra por palabra  
-Ok, - dando un profundo respiro para tomar valor comienza - Tengo ... doshijosytuereselpadre! Por favor! No me hagas repetirlo! - le implora con lagrimas en los ojos - No sabes lo dificl que es para mi confesarte esto!  
-Dificil para ti? Para ti?! Haruhi, ocultaste algo de suma importancia! No se que decir, Dios, porque hacer algo asi? Porque no me lo dijiste en su momento? - tratando de calmarse el chico se levanta de su silla y camina a la ventana, siempre le da tranquilidad ver la calma de la ciudad a esas horas - Cuando te enteraste de tu embarazo?  
-Dos meses despues de haber llegado a Grecia - responde con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo  
-Y porque no me llamaste? - volteando a verla, la castaña se sorprende al ver en los ojos del chico unas pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas - Sabes que habria ido corriendo a tu lado!  
-Lo se! Pero Kyouya, no queria que tu pensaras que volvia a tu lado por ellos, aunque para ese tiempo yo ya me habia dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti  
-Me extraña que tu padre no me haya comentado nada!  
-No lo sabia, estaba segura de que me obligaria a regresar para ser cuidada por él, creeme que ganas no me faltaron pero no queria ser una carga para nadie  
-Asi que decidiste seguir adelante tu sola, pero, no entiendo algo Haruhi, porque hasta ahora regresas? - extrañado el chico pregunta el porque de su retorno ya que siempre le parecio incompleta la explicacion que ella le dio al principio de su llegada  
-Bueno, hay ciertos problemas con los niños - asustando al pelinegro de lentes ella decide explicarle rapido la situacion - No es nada grave! Lo que pasa es que han experimentado ciertos cambios en su conducta  
-Cambios? Como cuales? No entiendo explicame mas detalladamente por favor! - desesperado por saber la verdad le exige  
-Bueno, han estado un poco agresivos, no socializan con nadie, solo ellos dos en su mundo, te parece similar esa situacion? - afirmando con la cabeza - platicando con la psicologa del jardin donde ellos estudian, llego a la conclusion de que es por la falta de la figura paterna en la familia  
-Y no querias que pensara que por eso regresaste? - la chica comienza a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo - Que es lo que quieres realmente de mi Haruhi?!  
-Que te acerques a ellos, siempre han pedido a su padre - bajando la mirada continua - solo podia decirles que estabas de viaje, pero llego un punto en que ya no pude decirles eso, asi que simplemente cambiaba el tema, todo comenzo cuando entraron al jardin, veian como ambos padres dejaban y recogian a sus compañeros y ellos querian lo mismo, escuchaban de los niños como tenian padrinos, tios y hasta primos! Imaginate Kyouya lo que sufri cuando los veia llorar porque no tenian nada de eso ellos, la navidad pasada sabes que me pidieron? Verte! Creeme que queria regresar desde hace mucho pero siempre me daba temor tu rechazo, que no quisieras verlos por vengarte de mi! Eres sumamente poderoso, tenia miedo de que me los quisieras quitar y mandarme lejos!  
-Por Dios Haruhi! Ya no soy asi! - calmandose de nuevo vuelve a su ventana - Nos casaremos - dice tan calmado que ella sin saber porque se asusta mas - Asi tu no quieras, nos casaremos, son herederos de la familia Ootori y por lo tanto se educaran como tal, tendran el lugar que merecen en la familia, y a ti no te faltara nada, aunque se que no necesitas nada, todos estos años he seguido tu rastro, claro que nunca se me dijo de esos pequeños, pero he estado al tanto de tus logros en el bufete de abogados al cual pertenecias,  
-Pero Kyouya... - siendo interrumpida por él  
-Hable hace unos dias con tu jefe para informarle que no regresaria - volteando a verla - Que? No te hiba dejar que te fueras de mi lado despues de haberme dicho que me amas! No escaparas de mi de nuevo Haruhi, menos con dos hijos mios - sonriendo de lado - Y bien, creo que es el momento de que me lleves con ellos - sonriendo Haruhi camina a la puerta y haciendo una señal el pelinegro ve como dos pequeños entran a la oficina quedando uno de cada lado  
-Kyouya...ellos son tus hijos, Kumiko - señalando a la niña que abre sus ojos demasiano grande - Y Kyouya - para señalar ahora al niño que abrazado a la pierna de su madre lo ve sin vreerse que por fin tiene a su padre frente a él - Demonios...él es su padre - en ese momento y con un mar de lagrimas corriendo por sus pequeñas mejillas los niños corren a su encuentro siendo atrapados por los brazos de su padre que feliz los ve como el mas valiosos tesoro descubierto para despues voltear a ver a la castaña y con un movimiento de sus labios le agradece a ella

Un mes ha pasado de ese acontecimiento y en una hermosa iglesia se lleva a cabo una emotiva ceremonia

-Queridos hermanos, estmos aqui reunidos en la casa de Dios para celebrar la union de estas personas en sagrado matrimonio,

Los novios se ven nerviosos entre ellos, no pudiendo creer que ya sea el dia en que por fin estaran juntos

-Hikaru Hitachiin, aceptas como tu esposa a Akane Morita para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Acepto - responde muy seguro el gemelo mayor,  
-Akane Morita, aceptas como tu esposo a Hikaru Hitachiin para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Acepto - con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven castaña de piel blanca y ojos miel responde  
-Kaoru Hitachiin, aceptas como tu esposa a Amaya Higarashi para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Acepto - responde el gemelo menor muy feliz  
-Amaya Higarashi, aceptas como esposo a Kaoru Hitachiin para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
-Acepto - responde igual de feliz la pelinegra de ojos verdes  
-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre, pueden besar a las novias - acto seguido y sin esperar mas, los gemelos dan tremendo besos a sus ahora esposas provocando que los presentes den unas sonrisillas alegres - Podemos irnos en paz, la misa ha terminado

Fuera de la iglesia, los novios toman sus limosinas para dirigirse a la gran fiesta, mientras una pareja camina lentamente hasta su limosina platicando de lo que acaban de presenciar

-Ya tienes fecha para la nuestra? - pregunta el pelinegro de lentes - Haruhi, no me vayas a salir con que siempre no! - viendo a la chica dudando un poco - Tenemos dos hijos y nos amamos! Hasta vivimos juntos, que mas quieres, te demuestro todos los dias lo mucho que te amo - tomandola de la cintura atrapa sus labios en un beso apasionado - Te convenci? - riendo la chica se suelta lentamente de su abrazo y camina un poco dejando atras a su pareja - Vamos mujer! Ya dime de una vez - corre un poco alcanzandola para tomarla del brazo y voltearla a él - Ya me daras el si por fin? - besando un poco su cuello, sabiendo que eso la hara sentir debil - Mmm que me dices  
-Tendremos que hacerla en tiempo record cariño - él voltea a verla extrañado - No queremos aparecer demasiado embarazados, o si? - sorprendiendo a su pareja, el chico no sale del shock  
-Estas...tratando...de...decirme que seremos padres de nuevo? -la chica con un movimiento de cabeza lo confirma - Wow! Eso es...genial - sonriendo grandemente el chico por fin se siente pleno y feliz

Asi un mes despues, se celebra la tan esperada boda, con todos sus amigos presentes para compartir la dicha de sus amigos y con un par de gemelos felices de ver a sus padres tan felices

Ante las ultimas palabras del sacerdote que oficia la hermosa ceremonia, Kyouya y Haruhi cierran la promesa hecha con un delicado y tierno beso, no haciendose esperar la reaccion de los presentes que estallan en aplausos y silvidos por parte de los gemelos mayores

_**FIN...**_

_**BIEN PUES HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE SI LES LLEGO A GUSTAR PERO AL MENOS VEO QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE DEDICARON TIEMPO A LEER ESTO MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_


End file.
